


Banana Bus Squad Short Stories

by Jhabois



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bets, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Comfort, Compilation, Confessions, Dancing, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Genderbending, Halloween, Holidays, Implied Smut, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, One Shot, Parties, Pet, Rare Pairings, Realistic Costumes, Romance, Sadness, Scary Movies, Short Stories, Tad bit of Jealousy, buddy - Freeform, cute costumes, non-youtuber au, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: A compilation of BBS fanfics varying in length with some relating to others while some read as a stand alone story. There will be multiple pairings and most are rare pairings.It also contains multiple genres of short stories, some have darker themes but others will have lighter themes, such as fluff and others of the same variety. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of the chapter as seen fit.I'll be updating the tags as I post more chapters.





	1. When the Rain Pours (VanOhm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: September 16, 2017

“You need anything before we head out?” Luke asked the groggy brunette who was sitting on the living room couch currently staring at the open T.V. The whole gang had movie night yesterday and he had ended up falling asleep on the couch so the others left him there to sleep but of course they didn’t fail to give him a blanket to keep warm.

Ryan slightly turned in order to face his Alpha friend, he had just woken up a few minutes ago thus he didn’t understand what the other had said, being under sleep’s lulling hold still.

“Huh?”

Luke sighed and spoke louder, “The guys and I are going downtown for some sightseeing. Do you need anything from the mart?”

“Oh, uh, no. I don’t think so… Enjoy your little trip.” Ryan declared while waving sleepily to his friend.

“Uh, you sure you don’t want to go with us?” The bearded man tried asking again, he was just a bit worried to leave Ryan, an unclaimed Omega and Evan, an unmated Alpha all alone in one place. Not that he didn’t trust either one, hormones were just so unpredictable at times. He didn’t want any of the two to end up doing something that’ll lead to either one of them getting hurt or worse.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the other’s motherly concern and says in a childlike voice while making a pouty face, “I’m really tired Mama Toonz. If you want me to have energy for our outing later then you better let me rest.”

Luke mimics Ryan’s eye rolling when he hears the “mother” comment but he yields nonetheless. “Fine, rest up then. We won’t take long anyway. The gang just want to see the sunrise over at the lake, we heard it’s the best place to catch it. We’ll be back for ya later so you better rest well then start getting ready. Cuz when we get back with breakfast we’ll pick you up and we’ll go to the next destination on our list.”

“Okay...” Ryan barely registered what the other had said since he had started dozing off in the middle of it, he was never the morning person to begin with but he caught the gist of what Luke said. Luke frowned at the snoozing man and opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said.

A familiar voice coming from outside broke through the air and cut Luke’s nagging short. “Luke! Get over here or we’re going to leave your ass as well!”

“Okay mom!” Luke sassily shouted back with a roll of his eyes at his impatient friend and headed out. He peeked in one last time to remind Ryan, “Just call any of us if something comes up.”

A loud yawn escaped Ryan’s mouth but he managed a nod nonetheless. He looked on as Luke closed the door and heard as more chattering went on.

“Ugh finally! What took you so long? We might miss this spectacular sunrise!” Jonathan whined childishly as he huffs at his mate.

“Shut up Jon, we’re early as fuck and the sun ain’t rising anytime soon.” The chilly morning air turned his breath into fog while he spoke.

“You don’t know that. What if mister sun decides to get up earlier than usual?”

The bickering would’ve continued if Bryce hadn’t immediately interrupted. “Well at this rate he probably will. Now stop fighting and get in the car. The others already went ahead and we have to catch up.”

Of course the arguing persisted but at least they got inside the vehicle. Ryan managed a slight chuckle while the sound of the car leaving the driveway filled his ears. After the drone of the engine faded into the background Ryan brought his legs up to sit in a comfortable position on the couch while he buried himself in the fluffiest blanket of the entire cottage.

Their group of friends have been planning to have a big gathering for the holidays and they’ve been planning this two week outing for so long now. Unluckily, a few of them couldn’t make it due to personal reasons but at least most of them had made themselves available like: Luke, Jonathan, Bryce, Tyler, Craig, Marcel, Scotty, Nogla, Brian, Evan, Mark (Gorillaphent), Swag, Mike (Sattelizer), Smitty, John, Max, Adam, and himself. Yes they are a large crowd indeed but they were lucky enough to find a huge cottage that was available for hire.

The cottage was not only located in a secluded area surrounded by conifers but it was also situated in a very convenient location where it took minutes to drive to well-known tourist spots in the area, nature parks, hiking trails, and other great leisure-inducing establishments. As an added bonus it took a drive of just thirty minutes to reach the nearest town if they needed any additional supplies or necessities. Not only was the placement of the cottage extremely beneficial but the facilities were perfect in every way. The kitchen, dining room, and living room with a comfy fireplace were all large enough to fit all 18 of them and it still had more space available so they could all be there without being cramped like sardines in a can. There were also enough rooms for all of them. The second floor held 5 rooms that each contained a king-sized bed big enough to fit two of them at once and still have space. This was also true for the 4 rooms at the first floor.

Made out of pinewood, the cottage looked traditional and cozy and the view from the windows were so breathtaking you’d even want to take a seat in front of it and just stare out of the window for the whole day. They were also blessed with a huge flat screen TV available with an Xbox, multiple controllers, tons of CDs of various games and movies, and most importantly there was internet. This was definitely the jackpot of all vacation homes. Still, they’re here to relax so those “modern stuff” would only be used when needed or when there was nothing to do, like those times when others would be cooking for mealtime. Those who weren’t busy would play games, watch movies, or visit their various social media accounts to update their fans on what was going on. But of course they used every free minute to fully enjoy their vacation and go to as much fun places as they could in those two weeks. Not to mention that this time of the year was the perfect opportunity to go out and explore the great outdoors with the sun shining all day.

With all of that said you might be wondering why Ryan is staying inside while all his buddies are out there enjoying the day. Well the answer is simple, he’s really _really_ tired. It was actually the dawn of their fourth day here and they have been going to so many places for the last three days like **nonstop**. Coupled with the energy he’s spent, he also couldn’t sleep well for the last few nights since the excitement of being with his friends gave him such an adrenaline rush that he’d have trouble sleeping. As you can tell he’s really drained so he planned to catch a few more hours of sleep before they’d head out again later.

Wrapped up in the warmest blanket he’s ever had Ryan lays down on the couch and tries to focus on the lady talking on the television. It was the weather forecast for the day but he wasn’t paying much attention to it since sleep had begun to welcome him back into its embrace, one which he gladly received.

It felt like he had closed his eyes for a few seconds before insistent shaking woke him from his comfy slumber. He groaned before opening his eyes to see a concerned Canadian. “E-evan? I thought you went with the guys.” A yawn cut him off and he got up with a stretch.

“I would have but I chose to sleep in.” Evan explained shortly with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh. What’s up?” Ryan finally asked when the residual sleepiness slowly left him because a certain someone’s scent had strongly filled up the air around them causing his senses to become more aware.

“We have to secure this place. Seems like a storm is coming.”

Brown eyebrows scrunched up in confusion but the familiar pitter-patter of rain pelting the roof proved the raven to be correct. He didn’t know why but it seemed like Evan’s scent had become even stronger for the past few days than when he had met first met him at the airport. Either that or Ryan had just become sensitive to the other’s scent since of course Evan’s an alpha, a handsome, confident, and powerful one at that. The raven’s dominant scent had nearly distracted him again but he shook his head and snapped out of the trance.

Ryan hops out of his warm nest before looking back at Evan, trying not to get distracted by the man’s sculpted muscles revealed through the white tank top, he asked, “How do you know that it’s gonna be a storm? And if it is, do the guys know?”  
  
“I checked my phone for the weather update and yep there’s definitely a storm coming. I called Tyler a while ago and it seems that they’re stuck downtown since the rain had gotten stronger there. It would be dangerous for them to travel in such weather conditions They’d have to wait for the rain to stop before they can get back.” Evan explained as he took the remote and turned the TV off.

Ryan’s eyes widened as he received the information. This means that it’s just the two of them stuck here until the guys come back. An Alpha and an Omega _alone_ in one place. The clear fact registered within his mind. His heart started beating faster but he internally scolded himself since he was getting ahead of himself. ‘Stop it. So what if it’s just the two of you here? You’re friends. It’s normal for a couple of friends to be alone together sometimes.’ He didn’t know why he was getting edgy all of a sudden, aside from the fact that he will currently be alone with his love interest but he had to get it together before Evan notices.

Once he had calmed himself he speaks up, “Oh okay then…Are they gonna be okay?” There were sixteen of his friends there and he wouldn’t be surprised if one or two of them managed to get themselves into trouble, even if they’re grown ass men.

This elicited a chuckle from the other male since he understood what Ryan meant. “Don’t worry Tyler, Marcel, Mark, Max, and Luke can handle it.”

Well Ryan couldn’t really argue with that so he nodded. “Where do we even start? This place is huge!” Spreading his arms wide to emphasize his point.

“I guess we can start with making sure all the windows are tightly shut. And I doubt there would be any holes or other openings we should secure other than the windows and doors.”

Ryan nodded in agreement.

The two men separate ways to quickly secure everything before the storm becomes even stronger. Ryan was at the last window when a strong gush of wind suddenly blew into the room sending debris and water flying. What’s more is that the window was tightly jammed so Ryan couldn’t pull it down. “Evan! I could use a little help here!” Ryan shouted as the wind became stronger, directing even more debris and water into the room and Ryan grunted as the window stubbornly didn’t want to close.

Thankfully Evan had arrived and immediately went to Ryan’s aid. With both men’s strength combined there was a crack before the window gave in and forcefully shut. The inertia of the force they used caught the men off guard and sent them stumbling backwards into the puddle of water. The water had succeeded in making the floor really slippery so it’s of no surprise that both of them began slipping. Evan cursed since he was losing his footing but he had instinctively reached out to grab a hold of something to stop him from falling. Unfortunately, he had grabbed Ryan’s arm creating a domino effect and making the brunette slip and fall as well. This of course lead to nothing else than Ryan landing on top of the Canadian.

Evan had landed on his bum, which really hurt and shortly Ryan fell heavily on his lap making him groan in pain. “Shit.” They cursed in unison.  
“S-sorry about that.” Ryan stuttered as he carefully got up to avoid slipping once more.

“It’s good. Don’t worry about it.” The Asian stated standing up and rubbing his lower spine as an attempt to soothe the smarting pain.

“You okay, Evan?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But we better clean this up before more accidents happen.”

Ryan nodded as he went out to look for a mop and broom. The brunette didn’t notice the look Evan sent him as he left the room.

_‘Damn, dat ass though.’_ Evan thought while he stared at Ryan’s retreating booty. The water had soaked Ryan’s pants and made the thin clothing stick to his skin allowing the shape of his well-rounded ass to become prominent. He mentally slapped himself when he realized what he had just said and what he was doing.

Still, why did Ryan smell so… _sweet_?

\----------------------

Finally they were done with cleaning up and securing the place. Evan had changed out of his wet clothes into a warm red sweater and black jogging pants to guard himself from the chilling temperature. He was currently preparing some hot coco and pancakes when the smell of something minty yet sweet hit his sense of smell. He briefly looks behind him to find Ryan wearing the cutest hoodie he’s ever seen. It was a gray hoodie complete with his iconic bunny ears on top and he wore matching gray sweatpants that were disappointingly without a bunny tail.

The brunette blushed slightly at Evan’s gaping before clearing his throat and pointing out, “The pancake will get burned.”

This is what snapped the raven out of his trance and a curse leaves his lips as he quickly removes the last pancake from the pan. He neatly places an even number of pancakes between two plates and brings them to the table, soon following up with the mugs of coco.

“Wow, this is certainly a treat. Thanks.” Ryan reacts in awe as he eyes the tasty meal before him, blueberry pancakes coupled with a cup of hot coco sprinkled with small marshmallows on top.

“No probs. Dig in. I know you haven’t eaten breakfast yet.” Evan takes his seat. “By the way you look adorable in that hoodie.” Evan states with a smirk as he takes a bite of the delicious pancake. He wasn’t much for going around the bush so he was really blunt as he spoke his mind but of course he knew when to hold his tongue, he’s just the type to go straight to the point that’s all.

Flustered and embarrassed at being called ‘adorable’ Ryan attempts to defend himself, “I didn’t bring any warm clothing since they told me it’d be sunny all throughout. I didn’t expect a sudden storm to arrive.” He then stuffs his cheeks with the food burning his tongue in the process and nearly choking and spitting the food out.

“Woah slow down Ryan. The food’s fresh from the pan.” Evan scolded as he went to get Ryan some cup of milk which he handed to Ryan.

Ryan gratefully accepted the cool drink before chugging it down. He exhaled heavily wiping his mouth with the sleeve of the jacket. “Thanks.” The Omega mumbled softly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Evan laughed and responded, “Eat slower this time. And if you didn’t bring any warm clothing where did you get that?” He pointed at the bunny hoodie Ryan currently wore.

The hesitant reply came. “Bryce gave it to me when we arrived here. He said it was a late birthday gift…I didn’t think I’d ever wear it.” Another blush decorated his pale face, making him look even cuter with those bunny ears drooping to the sides of his face.

The Canadian paused in thought watching Ryan eat when he asked out of the blue. “Do you like Bryce?”

Ryan almost choked again, thankfully he had more control this time and forced the chunk of food down his gullet before he would choke on it. “Uh- W-what?”

“Do you like Bryce?” Evan repeated his previous question with his face unreadable.

Getting over the shock Ryan pauses before he answers honestly, “Well yes I guess.”

Evan’s heart dropped when he heard that.

“He’s really sweet, cheerful, and funny. He’s always smiling, high in spirits and easy to get along with.” Ryan added with a fond smile on his face, thinking about the youngest member of their group.

“Why don’t you tell him then?” Evan inquired with curiosity although it was more because of jealousy.

The brunette blinked twice directing a confused expression to the Alpha beside him. “Tell Bryce what?”

“That you like him.” The blunt response came.

Ryan spluttered then laughed, coughing a bit. “Oh you meant it like _that_. Well no, I don’t like Bryce _that_ way. I like him as a friend, he’s great company and all. But...I don’t really see him as a possible… _mate_.” The honesty in his voice could be heard but he wonders…

“Why did you ask that in the first place?” Now it was his time to question the other. He wasn’t prepared for the other’s immediate rejoinder though.

“What about me? What do you think of me?” Evan had leaned forward staring straight into hazel eyes.

Ryan’s face now transformed into a tomato since the person he liked is directly in front of him and is asking him what he thought about him. “Ah-eh…uhm.” Ryan instinctively leaned back. His eyes darted from left to right avoiding Evan’s piercing gaze but the Alpha wouldn’t have any of that. Evan stood up and took the seat beside Ryan. The chairs were easily turned around so that the Canadian was now face to face with the stuttering Omega.

Evan reached out to cup Ryan’s red face between his hands and forced the brunette to look at him in the eyes. “Tell me, what do you think of me?” The command in that low voice sent shivers down the Omega’s spine and he bit his lip, torn between keeping his secret or to just tell the guy.

His mind told him not to, it spewed thousands of logical reasons why not to do it but his heart said _fuck it_.

Well you only live once right?

He followed his heart and worked through his nerves. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes tightly, afraid to witness Evan’s reaction and leans forward, his lips tentatively brushing against Evan’s soft ones. They did say actions speak louder than words. The Alpha freezes for a second before he enthusiastically leans in to make the kiss deeper. It wasn’t a rough kiss rather it’s just a slow touch of lips, testing, and feeling each other. A short taste of the other while warming up to each other’s scent.

Evan was surprisingly gentle as he continued to kiss the Omega who he’d had his eyes on before they even saw each other face to face. It was difficult to find out if Ryan was interested but now he’d had the chance to finally know. So he took whatever he could and relished every moment of it. He enjoyed the way Ryan practically melted in his arms and simply gave in. Eventually they had to part for much needed air.

Soft pants filled the air while the two people took a moment to catch their breath.

“You haven’t answered my question though.” Evan stated teasingly while he rested his forehead on Ryan’s burning one.

Ryan leaned back once more shyly looking away, “Do I really need to say it out loud?” Evan’s silence and expectant gaze had him huffing, “Okay, fine. I like you okay?” It caught him by surprise when a hand slipped into his own, encouraging him to look back at the other.

“Good. Because the feeling’s mutual.” Those onyx eyes stare at him adoringly and Ryan couldn’t stop the overflowing joy in his heart and the shock on his face. “Really?”

“Of course, why else would I kiss you back?” Evan retorted as he kissed Ryan once more. “I’m willing to give _us_ a try. But I want to know if you would want to as well.”

Ryan smiles. “Gladly.”

\----------------

The wind was howling louder this time, rain beating against the roof, and temperature impeccably dropping lower than expected. The sky had a dreary and depressing color but laughter from the cozy cottage contrasted with the gloomy weather. After the confession at the kitchen Ryan and Evan had gotten closer to each other, physically and also personally. They talked nonstop while they sat on the couch facing the lit hearth warming themselves up even more. Stories of their lives filled up the chilly air drawing two hearts even nearer to each other than they ever were. Funny stories, cute stories, interesting stories, and sometimes scary stories as well. Ryan couldn’t have wished for a better thing than this. He hoped it would never end.

Without any warning at all the lights suddenly go out. “Well looks like the power’s out.”

“At least the fire’s still going. It’s a good thing this uses logs and wood rather than electricity.”

Evan nodded and added, “Yeah, it actually increases the charm of this place with this traditional fireplace.”

As he said that he gestured to the room around them encouraging Ryan to look around. Once he did he couldn’t help but gape in awe as the fire created a rosy glow throughout the room, casting flickering shadows on the wall that seem to dance in time with a silent melody only they could hear.

“Wow.”

**Bang!**

Both men flinch when a loud crack of thunder reach their ears. Evan glanced at the window to see bolts of lightning decorate the dark sky, strange enough he felt calmer than before. He’s one of those weird people who actually like watching lightning flash and hearing thunder roar. It was just exhilarating and mesmerizing at the same time. He silently wonders if someone out there is doing the same thing at the exact same moment.

The trance broke off when he felt someone press close to his side. He glances to the side with curious eyes only to find Ryan squishing himself on Evan’s side much like he tried to disappear into him.

“Ryan?”

The brunette was about to answer but another ground shaking roar had him practically burying himself on the Canadian’s chest with a muffled squeak. Looks like our dear sweet Ryan was afraid of thunder. Evan smiled tenderly at the man clinging to him, as an attempt to comfort the other he wraps his arm around the cowering man and engulfs him in a warm embrace, drawing him close.

“Didn’t know you were scared of thunder.” Evan stated lowly while he shifted them both to get a more comfortable position.

Ryan said nothing except wrap his arms around Evan even tighter, afraid to let go. A gentle hand threads through his hair in a soothing motion allowing him to focus on the calming touch rather than the loud noises from the clouds above. The smell of fear was strongly emitted by the Omega in his hands. His Alpha instinct pushes him to expel a scent to counter that fear. Evan allowed his scent to overpower the Omega’s own, filling the air with his strawberry chocolate aroma. Ryan shuddered under the domineering smell but he can’t deny that it made him even safer.

Two fragrances of different proportions mingle and interact all throughout the living room, entangling, dancing, and mixing together perfectly. These create a unique new scent that only the two people could bask in. However, Ryan still had a difficult time calming down even with Evan’s comforting scent, this was proven as he flinched when another loud crack rang through the air. Ryan cursed and immediately buried himself under the numerous blankets as if doing so would protect him from the startling noises. Evan sensed the other’s distress and although he was a bit amused at the Omega’s reaction he also wanted to comfort the brunette.

Evan proceeded to get under the blankets as well. He managed to get past Ryan’s cozy barricade only to see the Omega curled up into a tight ball.  
  
“Ryan look at me.”

The brunette was shaking so much that the vibrations could be felt by Evan but Ryan refused to obey, instead he wrapped his arms around his knees and drew them nearer against himself. This didn’t discourage the Alpha however. So once more Evan asked Ryan to look at him using his smooth voice to coax the Omega. “Come on Ryan.”

Evan gently pulled the blankets down to approximately shoulder level. The cool air caressed their faces making Ryan open his eyes in surrender. When Ryan slowly but finally looked up all he could see was Evan’s kind smile.

“Okay, now look into my eyes. Not at anything else. Just my eyes.”

Traditionally Omegas were prohibited from staring directly at an Alpha’s eyes, it was taken as a sign of disrespect and defiance. So all Omegas were supposed to lower their gaze upon meeting an Alpha, the ideal place would be from about the Alpha’s mouth and below. Time has evolved and there were modifications applied to this practice of course but the innate habit is still very much in their blood. Ryan didn’t have a problem with this for most of his life but he didn’t understand why it was acting up now. Ryan experienced the struggle of whether to obey his possible mate and look or to stick with his gut and let his gaze stay low.

Evan made the decision for him.

A soft pressure on his chin lifts his face up to make brown meet onyx. A dark flush decorates his face when he stares deeply into those expressive eyes.

“Good. Now give me your hands.” Ryan couldn’t look away. As if caught in a magical trance he easily obeys and places both of his hands into Evan’s awaiting palms.

Still not breaking eye contact Evan instructs. “I want you to do the breathing exercise. We’ll do it together but you need to focus. Whatever’s happening around us you mustn’t pay attention to any of that. Keep your eyes on me.”

Ryan nodded.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

They repeated the process for a bit more until Evan deemed it to be enough. Ryan had nearly calmed down but the storm outside had just began picking up again and the thunder grew louder each time. He nearly broke eye contact but Evan’s next instructions thoroughly distracted him. “You did well. Now for the final step I want you to put your hand right above your heart.”

He had no idea what the other was planning now but he obeyed nonetheless.

“Do you feel your heart beat?”

“Yeah.”

Evan asked, “Is it beating fast?”

“It’s pounding so hard you’d think I’d just ran a marathon.” Ryan explained with a shaky chuckle. The bright flashes of lightning warning him that a series of thunderclaps were eminent.

The next thing Evan did completely caught him off guard. The Alpha had comfortably wrapped his arms around the other while letting Ryan’s head rest on his chest, ear pressed towards him. “Can you hear my heartbeat?”

“Y-yeah.” The strong rhythm of Evan’s heart clearly pounded, strong and clear.

“Keep your hand over your chest and feel your heartbeat while also listening closely to my heartbeat. I want you to take deep breaths and relax until your heart beats with mine.” Ryan tried his best to do exactly as Evan told him to. Breathing in and breathing out. Steadily Ryan’s heartbeat slowed down and miraculously beat at the same time as the Alpha’s in a rhythmic melody.

Evan rest his chin on top of Ryan’s head and whispered. “Also if you listen close enough you’ll hear my heart say something.”

“It’s saying, ‘Don’t worry. I’m right here. I’ll protect you no matter what happens. Through winds, rain, or even thunder, I’ll be here so just holler.’ “

Ryan chuckled a bit at the last part, whatever they were doing right now was definitely working. He had stopped shaking, he wasn’t frightened anymore, and his heart was as calm as Evan’s. “Oh yeah? What else is it saying?”

“It’s too shy to say it out loud.”

Ryan grinned and giggled. ”Really?”

“Yeah, but currently I’m not as shy so I’ll tell you what it said.”

“Mhm?”

“It said, ‘I love you, Ryan.’”

Once more the Canadian had completely taken him by surprise but he had easily recovered from his shock. Still, he couldn’t help the full body blush that overtook his frame. All through that he still managed to answer back, “I love you too.”

Evan smiled wide, cuddled Ryan closer and buried his face into Ryan’s soft hair taking a deep breath of the other’s addicting scent while the Omega lay comfortably in his arms. The two felt more at home on this quiet moment of shared heartbeats and warm embraces than anywhere else they could imagine. The graceful serenade of their hearts beating together lulls them both, two pairs of eyes close bringing the two lovebirds into a peaceful slumber. A picture-perfect moment, calm and endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
>  [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> 


	2. Recalled Memories (ToonWrecker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short story borne from my tired and exhausted mind. 
> 
> Btw in the ship names that I use, I usually put the name of the top (seme) before the bottom's. (example: ToonWrecker, DeliWrecker, VanOhm, and such) I'll be doing the same for the following stories that I'll be writing.
> 
> Posted: October 9, 2017

                Luke sat in silence, eyes gazing into the distance, seemingly lost in his own world. Only a soft gentle breeze from the ceiling fan snapped him out of his quiet mulling. He turns to look at Ryan and musters a smile, not the type of grin that reached his eyes making the corners crinkle in that adoring manner, nor was it the type of smile that had appeared because of a funny joke. It was a smile borne of anxiety and maybe a touch of nervousness.

                But Luke ignored the feelings that clashed inside him and summoned the courage to speak up. “Remember when we played Rainbow Six for about 4 hours straight? And I was salty as shit because we were on a losing streak in ranked but then you and I managed to turn it around somehow and we began winning a few?” Luke started and the smile started to turn a little bit less anxious. “You even managed to make me laugh in spite of my salty mood.”

                “I also remember the time you and I finally met face to face. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing at first.” The sparkle in his dull eyes also begun to come back as he continued talking, reminiscing about their other memories. “I couldn’t believe how a guy could be so hot yet so cute at the same time, even though you were basically doing nothing but standing there.” A small laugh escaped his chapped lips. “I was so gatdamn smitten for sure. Maybe you could even call it ‘Love at first sight.’ Even though I never believed in those type of things.”

                “Then, it happened, one month later you asked me out. You really outdid yourself.” Luke smiled wider as the images flashed in his head, a nervous stuttering red-faced Ryan on his doorstep asking him out on a date. “You were so nervous but somehow you pushed through. Now two years later here we are.”

                The bearded man shook his head in astonishment before turning back to his beloved. He hoped Ryan was still listening, at least he thought he was. “I don’t know how you do it Ohm but you do. You always do. You always take me by surprise. Just by being your simple, lovable, cute self you take me by surprise, every single time, but I would never mind. Because that’s what makes you, _you._ I wouldn’t want it any other way. But…” The smile slowly dropped.

                “I didn’t expect this.” Tears pricked his eyes and all the energy drained from him in that instance as he held that unmoving hand in his own. “You told me you had a surprise for me but I never thought it would be _this._ ” The wet tears fell freely as he gave up his control and slumped over into the bed, still tightly gripping Ryan’s soft hand in his.

                The machine beeped in the background with a constant beat. Nothing but heart wrenching sobs flowed along with the steady beeps in that room of white walls. Ryan lay in that bed like he had been for the last two months, series of wires and needles attached to his body. Luke never thought that Ryan would get in an accident. About the time he had reached the hospital Ryan was out cold and he’s still out cold. Luke didn’t know, he didn’t know for how long and that’s what scared him the most. The mere thought of Ryan never waking up ever again scares him so much.

_“I don’t want to lose you.”_

                “Please wake up.” The desperate and broken voice pleaded.

                A few minutes later the doctor enters the room and asks, “Have you made a decision, Mr. Patterson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, why do I do this to myself?
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:
> 
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	3. Halloween in the House (Deliwrecker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: October 30, 2017

                “Hey, you guys going to Vanoss’ party this Tuesday?” Cartoonz asked as he looked up from his phone. Bryce and Ohm were currently sitting near the TV shelf choosing which movie to watch from the huge stack of CDs, while Delirious casually sat beside Cartoonz on the couch, scrolling through his twitter feed.

                “Oh it’s this Tuesday? I thought it was the week after next week.” Ohm stated with surprise in his eyes. “I don’t even have a freaking costume yet.”

                “Welp, sure sucks for you but yes, I’m going and I have the **perfect** costume.” Delirious declared with a cackle.

                “Not as perfect as my costume.” The bearded man replied with a smirk.

                “Well, at least I have a costume to wear.” Bryce shrugged and smiled at Ohm teasingly.

                Ohm puffed, “Oh fuck off, I didn’t know it’s _this_ Tuesday okay.”

                “Since it’s Friday you still have 3 days to find, make, or buy one.” The blonde suggested while he continued to shift through the numerous CDs from the pile. “And Delirious how many movies do you even have?”

                Delirious took a moment to look up from his phone again and turned his head to answer Bryce, “I dunno, maybe over a thousand I guess.”

                “Damn Delirious.” Ohm whistled in astonishment, seemingly having pushed aside the thoughts for his costume at the moment.

                “Actually, I know a great movie we can watch.” Cartoonz spoke up as he stood up and then kneeled between Ohm and Bryce to look for the CD.

                “What?” Del and Bryce asked in unison. And it took a second too late for Ohm to catch on to what movie Cartoonz was going to propose. “Don’t-“ Ohm started but Cartoonz immediately cut him off.

                “Lion King!” The North Carolinian declared in a victorious whoop while he held the CD case up as if it was a treasured discovery.

                Bryce and Delirious groaned. Delirious whined, “And here I thought you were being serious.”

                “Oh I **am** serious.”

                “Wait really?” The youngest of the four reacted with an eyebrow raised. “Why?”

                “Don’t you da-“ Ohm stood up to stop Cartoonz from speaking but Cartoonz spoke quick. “Because Ohm never watched it.”

                Ohm covered his face and groaned, fully aware of what was about to come.

                A series of gasps and exclamations of surprise and incredulity filled the room.

                “What?! You have got to be kidding me! It’s the best animated film of its time and you’ve **never** watched it?!” Delirious exclaimed in disbelief.

                “Wow, that’s just…sad.” Bryce adds with a look of genuine pity on his face.

                Ohm drags his hands down his face and sighs. “Really Toonzie? You just had to say it didn’t you?”

                “How could I not?” Ohm glares and he definitely wanted to swat that teasing smile off of Cartoonz’ face.

                “Still though, you _seriously_ didn’t watch it? Like serious serious?” Delirious asked while he stepped closer to Ohm, maybe he stepped way _too_ close, his breath ghosted over the other’s face.

                “Eh-uh-“ Ohm held his hands up and stepped back, “Yeah. But I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s just a movie.”

                Cartoonz, Delirious, and Bryce gasped all at the same time.

                “Just a movie? _Just_ a movie? You can’t be serious Ohm. It’s the greatest movie of aaaaaaaall time, it’s not **just** a movie. It’s the foundation of every kid’s childhood and childhood life to this day!” Delirious proclaimed in a very dramatic voice as if he were an actor and the world was his stage. Ohm rolled his eyes at Delirious’ overacting but he still managed to make the brunette laugh.

                “The ‘greatest of all time’ part might be a stretch but Delirious is right. It’s basically childhood man.” Cartoonz joined in to express his thoughts.

                Bryce nods in agreement, “It’s a great movie not gonna lie. You should really watch it sometime.”

                “Why not right now?” The man with the long beard asks.

                “Well, because it’s Halloween and we agreed to watch a scary movie that will keep us awake at night and probably scar us for the rest of our lives; not an animated film that might make Ohm cry,” explained Bryce as he finally found a show that will probably **really** keep them up at night.

                “Hey! It won’t make me cry!” Ohm protested but Cartoonz chuckled, “Wanna bet on that, Ohmie?”

                Ohm puffed up his chest and replies coolly, “Don’t even need to bet on it cuz I know that I won’t cry.”

                Cartoonz smirked and mumbles lowly, “We’ll see about that.”

                Delirious excitedly shouts, “Anyway, Bryce is right. We’re here to watch scary movies and piss our pants not watch a Disney movie.”

                “Eh- I wouldn’t be too sure about pissing our pants, Jon.” Cartoonz laughed.

                Just then Bryce stands up and shows them the movie he’s chosen. “Well, we’ll just have to see about that wouldn’t we?”

                “Oh fuck no.” Ohm instantly spouts. “I’m not watching that.”

                A glint of mischievousness flashed through those innocent blue eyes before Bryce taunts, “Aw, is little Ohm scared? ~ “ Bryce steps closer to Ohm and ruffles the other’s brown hair jokingly.

                Ohm hits Bryce’s hand away and pouts, “I’m not scared! It’s just that- it messes with my mind ok.”

                Delirious soon joins in, “Nah, I think he’s just really scared guys. It’s okay little bunny man. Delirious is here to protect you~” He was cooing as if talking to a little baby, Ohm was supposed to get angry but instead he began to laugh. Delirious always made him laugh even through the smallest of ways.

                “Fuck you!” Ohm swore with no bite. “I’m not scared.”

                This time it was Cartoonz who spoke up, “Then sit down and let’s watch the movie.”

                He really didn’t want to watch the movie but if he backed up now they’d never let him live this down. So he put his big manly pants on, figuratively speaking, and did just as Cartoonz told him. Seeing that the brunette had accepted his fate Bryce fixes the stack of CDs while Delirious heads to the kitchen to fetch the bowl of popcorn they had prepared earlier. When the raven came back Bryce had just inserted the disc and the intro started. Delirious quickly sat beside Ohm and Bryce took his place on Cartoonz’ left, effectively squishing Ohm and Cartoonz in the middle into a comfortable fit.

                Ohm tried to remain calm but his heart started to beat a thousand times per second. He knew he was going to regret this but it’s too late now.

                The first scene played out, they’re now watching “ _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_.”

\---------

                Ohm had survived the first few minutes and managed through a fair amount of the movie but when it came to the part were the woman’s body began to undulate and lift up from the bed, twisting with the demonic voices coming out from her mouth Ohm couldn’t take it anymore. Gore, blood, and chase scenes never bothered him but there was just something about messing with otherworldly things that rubbed him the wrong way. It left him uneasy and antsy at the same time, as if spirits around them were watching and waiting for their turn to take his soul and control his body. It messed him up as a kid when he had first watched demonic possession for the first time, it was traumatizing and he never did get those horrifying screams and voices out of his head. They always came back in the most unwanted times.

                The brunette was practically clinging on to Delirious for dear life in the next number of minutes. Delirious can only be glad that he’d passed the bowl of popcorn to Cartoonz before Ohm had clung to him as tight as a baby monkey would hold on to its mother. Delirious wasn’t even focusing on the movie anymore, his attention was captured by the man that buried his face into Delirious’ chest. The man whose hands clenched firmly on his shirt, appearing to never let go. The man who flinched and jumped with every scary noise. Cartoonz and Bryce were focused on the screen so no one else new that the raven had been blatantly staring at Ohm for about 10 minutes or so.

                As Delirious continued to observe Ohm he couldn’t help but want to try something new. Since Ohm was on his left Delirious sneakily snaked his arm around Ohm’s shoulder and pulls him closer. Seeing that Ohm was still oblivious to what he was doing Delirious pushed it further, he set Ohm’s legs on top of his lap one at a time. Now it looked like he had Ohm comfortably sitting on his lap. Cartoonz began to take notice but he simply brushed it off, who knew what his crazy friend had in mind now.

                The demonic shrieks from the TV increase and only succeeded in making Ohm curl up even more, Delirious smirked and used that moment to quickly shift Ohm’s position so that he really was now sitting on Delirious’ lap. Delirious wraps both of his arms around the bunny man and sighs contentedly as he traces soothing circles on Ohm’s back, they looked ridiculous like a mom cradling her child to sleep.

                The brunette soon realized what kind of position they were in and he blushed profusely, curse his fear! Now he knew he must’ve looked so absurd.

_Why did Delirious do this in the first place anyway?_ Delirious was weird in a way so Ryan wasn’t really surprised that he had done something like this. He wanted to wriggle out of his hold to end the embarrassment but Delirious was holding him tightly. And he wouldn’t admit it out loud but the embrace was quite calming especially since he had those freaky flashbacks appearing in his mind again. It wasn’t a pleasant memory at all.

                Ryan continues to blush as he feels Delirious gently rocking back and forth. It created a constant rhythm that had Ryan feeling drowsy. He hadn’t really been sleeping much for the past few days so it wasn’t a surprise that he was easily getting lulled to sleep. The terrifying sounds from the TV now became nothing more than background noise as Ryan listened to Delirious’ steady heartbeat, he swore he could also hear Delirious humming quietly, a familiar tune that had Ryan thinking of a lullaby that his mom used to sing for him when he was a child. His eyes began to grow heavy and soon the exhaustion got to him and his tired eyes slowly shut.

                Delirious continued to rock Ohm to sleep until he felt the other become lax in his hold. “Looks like the bunny man has finally gone to sleep.” Delirious whispered to himself quietly.

                “Better take him to the bedroom.” Cartoonz stated as he stretched.

                Only then did Delirious remember that it wasn’t just him and Ohm over here, Bryce and Cartoonz were there as well.

                “O-oh- haha, I completely forgot you guys were still here.”

                Cartoonz snorted, “Of course you did, you’ve been making googly eyes at Ohm since the movie started.”

                “Shuch up, I did no such thing.” Delirious denied but still in a soft whisper.

                Bryce rolls his eyes and adds with a smirk, “Just take him to bed Delirious, we know you want to.” He had muted the movie so that the inhumane sounds wouldn’t wake the sleeping brunette, the movie now completely forgotten. Everybody knew that Delirious was interested in the brunette but it seems as if Ohm was completely oblivious to it, this didn’t discourage Delirious though. Still he warned the others not to tell the brunette anything because he wanted to tell the man himself.

                Delirious chuckles while looking down at Ohm fondly, “Of course I want to but it’s better if he’s awake.” He cheekily faces Cartoonz and Bryce and nonchalantly winks at them making the other two roll their eyes.

                “I’m gonna need help with carrying him though.” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t need any help with carrying the man. Delirious himself was a few centimeters taller than Ohm but that didn’t mean that he could easily carry a full grown man by himself. He could break his back by doing that. Thankfully, Bryce volunteered so he gently takes Ohm from Delirious and the two head up the stairs. It looks like Bryce wasn’t hard up with carrying the sleeping male, Delirious soon credits it to the times Bryce has spent on the gym. Not that Delirious was planning to start going to the gym or anything like that, he loved to jog around the park more than just staying in one room, smelling sweat and looking at other people work out. Jogging gave him a sense of freedom and relaxation as he travelled across the park and observed his surroundings.

_Anyway._

                Delirious opens the bedroom door and Bryce lays the sleeping man on the bed as softly as he could without waking the man up. When he had done that Bryce stands up and heads towards the door but doesn’t leave until he whispers with a giggle, “Have fun Delirious.” Delirious only rolls his eyes but laughs quietly nonetheless.

                When Bryce had finally left and closed the door Delirious sat down on the bed and looked down at Ohm’s sleeping face, he looked so relaxed and so peaceful. He wanted to stare at Ohm’s face a little bit longer but his body was also calling out for sleep, it was way past midnight after all. He grabbed a blanket from the closet, laid beside Ohm and covered them both with the blanket. He was going to sleep on the couch tonight but he didn’t see anything wrong with sleeping beside Ohm for this night. Besides it’s a normal thing for bros to sleep in the same bed, especially if there was a lack of beds. It was getting colder so for added measure he shuffled nearer to Ohm and put his arm around the other’s waist pulling him close. He let their warmth mingle with each other as he gazed at Ohm’s sleeping face, Delirious brushed away a few stray strands that landed on Ohm’s forehead.

_I wish it was like this every night._

                Well, who knows? Maybe it will become like this every night. That is _if_ Delirious ever tells the other how he feels but for now this will have to do. He draws the brunette closer to him and lets his free hand interlace with the other’s hand.

_Yeah, this will just have to do._

_\-------_

                Meanwhile, Cartoonz and Bryce switched the movie for a more interesting one and got into small talk as the movie started.

                “Do you think they’ll do something tonight?” Bryce asked as he grabbed more popcorn and threw one into his awaiting mouth.

                Cartoonz didn’t hesitate in his response, “Nah, I doubt it. Delirious isn’t the type to take advantage of someone.”

                “I have a feeling that Delirious is going to confess soon though.”

                “Really?”Cartoonz asked with a raised brow at the blonde.

                “Yep.”

                Just then an idea clicked inside Cartoonz’ mind. “Wanna bet?”

                Bryce scrunched his eyebrows and pretended to look up in thought. But he has actually already made a decision. After a moment of “thinking about it” he agrees. “Suuuure, why not.”

                “I bet that Delirious will confess after two weeks. “Cartoonz declared confidently.

                “I bet that he’ll confess on Tuesday.”

                “Wait, what? _This_ Tuesday?” Cartoonz repeated for clarification, eyebrows shot up in surprise.

                “Absolutely.” The younger one seemed to be extremely confident with his answer.

                When the bearded man saw Bryce’s serious expression he shrugs and states, “Well, it’s your funeral not mine.” Then he adds after a pause, “How much are you willing to bet?”

                Bryce inwardly smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been binge watching horror stories for the whole day so I didn't go into details for the movie since I'm already creeped out. Might not get a good night's sleep but hopefully the screams inside my head will die down...soon.
> 
> Anywaaaaay, hope you guys enjoyed the story. And watchu think about Bryce and Cartoonz' little wager ?
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:
> 
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	4. Halloween in the House Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: November 19, 2017

(Tuesday morning)

                It was just like any other morning, Ryan woke up to the sound of his phone alarm going off in a repeated melody of a song that’s been drilled into his head for the longest time. A tired sigh left his lips as he was not an early riser but it was a funny thing that he still bothered to set his alarm when he knows he’ll just turn it off and immediately go back to bed afterwards. The noise from the phone was loud and obnoxious enough to pull him out of bed. The sleepy man lazily walks to his desk, grabs his phone, turns the alarm off, and then slowly walks to bed with the phone in hand. He plops back down on the soft bed, relishing the fluffiness of the blanket and glances at the phone in his hand.

                Usually he’d be out cold on his bed right now, sleeping for about an hour or more but the particular message from a name he rarely sees on his phone wakes him up a bit. He sluggishly unlocks his phone and taps on the message icon.

 

_Message from Vanoss:_

 

> “Hope you already have a costume prepared. Cya later. Don’t be late a’ight?”

 

                Just then everything seems to have fallen into place, the bed was no longer warm, and sleep was no longer as inviting as it felt before. Ryan’s eyes widen as the realization hits him hard. The party is _today_ and he still has **no costume**. This was the only thing that pushed Ryan to get up from bed way before his usual waking time and pushed him to try to come up with a solution to his current problem.

                Ryan struggled to sit in bed as an attempt to wake his groggy mind up. He bites his lip as he thinks of a solution, rapidly going through the options in his head. But try as he might his brain just wouldn’t cooperate and all that he’d thought of was what his breakfast would be for the morning. Coming up empty handed he decides to try and ask for some help. He couldn’t contact Delirious or Cartoonz because they were busy helping Vanoss and the others prepare for the party later, actually most of his squad were going to be busy helping in the preparation. However, he at least had one person he was certain that he could contact.

 

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

 

                It took a few more tries before someone finally picked up. “Hello?” A thick gravelly voice asked, Ryan instantly gathered that he must’ve awoken the other with his phone call. This fact made him feel a little guilty, just a _little_ but he still felt guilty.

                Not wanting to pause for too long Ohm tries to start, “Hey, Bryce, I-uh kind of- well you see-“ Ohm was too embarrassed to voice out his concern, yet it seems he didn’t need to.

                “You forgot to get a costume didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement with an underlying tinge of amusement. Bryce heard a sigh from the other end and accepted that as a confirmation to his assumption.

                “The party is later, what do I do?” Ryan asked in a defeated tone. Well, he could just go out and maybe buy a costume but he really didn’t have time to shop. He had work in two hours which will last until late evening, his only free time that day would be just enough time for him to prepare for the party. An online order wasn’t a solid assurance that his package would come on time and even then he’d have to fill out more paperwork before he could send for shipping. These activities all took time, something that he unfortunately didn’t have at the moment.

                A smirk reached the blonde’s lips and he rubs his eyes as he lazily drawls, “Well, I _might_ have just the thing.”

                At this a spark of hope appeared. “Really? What is it?”

                “You’ll have to come over and see.” Bryce declared happily, maybe a bit _too_ happily.

 _Why can’t he just tell me now?_ The brunette thought but just shrugged it off afterwards since he really didn’t have much options anyway. This might be the only option he’s got now actually. “Alright, I’ll be there in twenty.”

                Bryce was just glad that the other couldn’t see him now, his smile was wider than before. “Okay, see ya Ohm.” Then the line went dead.

                Ohm set his phone down and hurriedly jumped out of bed to wash up.

                On the other hand Bryce was still lying in bed thinking back to last Saturday when he and Cartoonz found Delirious and Ohm curled up in the bed looking so adorable together as they cuddled under the blankets. Too bad Ohm didn’t see it because Delirious woke up a while later and transferred to sleep on the living room couch.

                But this will be the day. Bryce was sure of it. Another big grin plasters on his face as the chances of him winning the bet increases in his own statistical calculations.

\--------

(Bryce’s House)

                Just as he got his cup of coffee ready Bryce heard the doorbell ring its cheery melody, signaling that his visitor has finally arrived. He carefully brought out a cup holder from the bottom cabinet to safely place his hot cup on. After putting down his coffee on the cup holder at the top of the counter, the young man at last heads for the door where he finds Ohm in his casual get up; black jeans, red beanie, a drab green sleeveless jacket on top of a simple grey shirt and for his footwear he had red converse with black streaks and white highlights. Bryce would be lying if he said that Ohm didn’t look good in his current getup. The brunette was the type of person that didn’t need to put effort in his choice of clothing in order to look good and Bryce sometimes envies him for that, just _sometimes._

                Bryce smiles widely and greets his friend, “Glad you could make it.”

                Ohm looks down, a bit bashful, and apologizes, “Sorry for the short notice.”

                The blonde chuckles and waves it away. “It’s fine Ohm. I’m not that busy for the day anyway.” He gestures for the other to go in. “Come on in. I can’t wait to show you what I was talking about.”

                Ohm quickly uses the welcome mat to get rid of any dirt clinging to his shoes before he steps into the blonde’s house. “You actually have me curious y’know.”

                Bryce just chuckled but he didn’t clarify any further, he only continued leading the other into his living room. The older one simply shrugged and followed the younger’s lead. He’d been to Bryce’s house a couple times so he didn’t dawdle by taking his time to look around the place. When they both got to the living room Bryce told Ohm to take a seat while he went upstairs to fetch the costume. Ohm did as he was told and patiently waited for the blonde to come back. While he waited he felt his eyelids grow heavy, he’s still sleepy no doubt but as he was nodding off to slumber land something touching his leg snapped him awake. He blinked and looked down at what had touched him. A calm smile plastered on his face when he realizes that it’s one of Bryce’s cats, the white one with black spots, he couldn’t remember its name though. The cat sat still and stared at him with its judging eyes. Ohm gradually held out his hand to pet it but heavy thuds from the staircase made the cat bolt away, fast as lightning.

                Ohm turned to his right and faced the descending blonde, trying to peek at what he had in his hand. Bryce had a smile on his face and stated while handing over the folded clothing, “Here ya go.”

                Unfolding what the blonde had given him Ohm scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. The costume was nothing more than a pair of gray pants and a black tank top. “Is this it?”

                “Oh that’s just the base clothing. The additional attachments will come later, I want to see how those clothes fit you first.”

                Ohm nodded as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

\------

                “ _Bryce_.” A voice echoed from the locked bathroom, sounding unsure.

                The blonde stopped playing with his cats and made his way towards the bathroom. “Yeah, Ohm?”

                “Uh-I think this isn’t going to work.” Ohm explained, still not opening the door.

                “Really? Let me see.”

                “No way! I’m taking this off first.”

                Bryce reasoned, “Well, if you remove it how will I know if the clothes are really not suited for you as you say they are?”

                A few seconds passed before he heard the lock click and the door finally swings open. Bryce couldn’t help but whistle at the sight in front of him. The black tank top fit snugly on the lean torso of the blushing brunette, the sleek cloth hugged the man’s figure and emphasized just the right curves and bulges. The same could be said for the pants that he wore, the long muscular legs traced by the grey pants looked absolutely delectable…especially that ass. The clothes didn’t appear to be too constricting on his figure or too tight at all, they also highlighted the brunette’s most appealing assets thus making him more eye-catching than usual.

                Bryce smirked at how the attire fit Ohm more than he thought it would. “What are you talking about Ohm? This fits you _just_ right.”

                “I don’t know Bryce, it’s kind of too _tight_. Don’t you think so?” Ohm argued as he crossed his arms in front of him, subtly trying to cover some of his semi-exposed body. He tried to fight the brightening blush from showing all the more but with the blonde’s blatant staring he couldn’t help but flush. “I don’t think I’ll be able to wear something like this to the party.”

                “Aww, why not? It really suits you.”

                Ohm shook his head. “Its- I look horrible Bryce.”

                The taller of the two released a soft sigh and gently pushed Ohm back inside the bathroom with him following suit. The blue-eyed man had been aware of his friend’s lack of self-confidence but he didn’t like it when Ryan said self-sabotaging statements like these. He held Ohm by the shoulders and let the brunette face the mirror. Cool breath caressed Ohm’s ear as Bryce began to speak, “Look at yourself and tell me what you see.”

                “Bry-“

                “Tell me what you see.”

                Sighing but still in his friend’s hold Ohm bit his lip before speaking in a huff. “I see a man wearing clothes that aren’t for him, making him look absolutely ridiculous.”

                “That’s what you see. But what _I_ see is a handsome attractive man.”

                Ohm flushed once more and glanced at Bryce’s expression through the mirror to see if his friend was kidding, to further his blushing he observes that the blonde isn’t joking at all.

                Blue eyes met brown through their reflections. “Sometimes we can’t see our own beauty unless someone else tells us. Well, I’m telling you now. Ryan, believe my words, you look _amazing_. Don’t ever say otherwise.”

                Ryan looks at Bryce still contemplating if he should believe the blonde’s words. But he knew his friend would never lie to him about things like these. So after a moment of contemplation and seeing his friend’s hopeful face he sighs and finally relents, “Okay fine. I’ll admit, I don’t look _that_ bad in this.”

                Just then he can see through the mirror that Bryce’s smile widened even more. “Great because I can’t wait to add the accessories.”

                He went out from the bathroom and the brunette heard shuffling. When the tall boy came back Ohm saw what he had in his hands and immediately reacted, trying to back away from the blonde. “Oh hell no! I’m not using that.”

                “Come on. You’ll look even better with these on. You’ll probably take the spotlight as well, everyone will be looking at you.”

                “I’d rather not have anyone look at me at all!”

                “Give it a chance, please.” Bryce pled.

                “Bry-”

                “Trust me on this.” Vibrant blue eyes shone with determination and excitement. He’d never seen his friend this excited over something that isn’t related to gaming before. How could he say no?

                “Alright fine, I’ll give it a shot but you better be prepared to see how stupid I look.”

                Bryce crossed his arms with a frown. “Do we have to go through this again?”

                It seems like Ohm was going through a sighing marathon because he sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

                An eyebrow raised in askance and repeated his question. “Do we?”

                “No.”

                “Good, now wear this.”

                “Just one question, how do you even have this?”

                Bryce smirked and stated simply, “It’s from a friend and I just happen to have it.”

                Ohm gave him a look that said he wasn’t convinced with his choice of reason. So Bryce answers once more, “Do you want to be the only one at the party without a costume?”

                “No.”

                “Then less questions and more changing.”

                “Ugh.”

 

\-------

(Time skip to the party at Vanoss’ mansion)

                The party was in full swing at this time. Nearly a hundred or more people came to the party. Some wore overly decorated costumes, sexy costumes, derpy costumes, plain costumes, and some had extremely well made outfits that you’d think they were definitely real monsters of the night. Yet, even as more people started to come and the song had gotten louder to pump up the crowd a certain man wearing a hockey mask and blue hoodie couldn’t seem to get into the party mood. He made his way through the crowd towards the tables filled with food, acknowledging people when they would greet him. He headed straight for a man dressed in all red.

                “Hey, have you seen Ohm?” The man wearing the Jason costume asked.

                “Remove the mask if you talk, I can’t hear ya clearly.” His friend, dressed in a devil costume stated before taking a sip of the grape punch he had in his hand.

                Delirious did just as his friend asked and lifted the obstructive material, showing his painted clown face. “I asked you if you’ve seen Ohm yet.”

 

                Cartoonz looked at his friend’s well done make up and costume then answered, “Nope. But great costume by the way. You even added fake blood splatters on your costume, nice touch.”

                “Fake blood? How sure are you that it’s fake though?” Delirious questioned as he looked down at himself and then looked back at Cartoonz with a straight face.

                His questions made his friend choke on his drink and nearly spill the drink on the floor but fortunately he saved himself the embarrassment by quickly placing the cup on the nearby table. After his coughing fit Cartoonz expressed in a whisper so that no one else could hear their conversation, “Holy shit Jon, don’t tell me that you used **real** blood for that!” Although he didn’t really need to whisper since with all that was going on in the party you can hardly hear yourself talk anyway.

                Looking at his friend with his poker face Delirious opened his mouth to answer his friend’s question when he saw Evan open the front door and welcome two newcomers. Blue eyes take notice that it was Bryce and someone else. He guessed it was Ohm but he couldn’t be sure since he couldn’t see that clearly because numerous people blocked his view.

                “Uh, I’ll tell you later. Seems like Bryce is here with someone. I’m gonna go and see.” After swiftly saying that he turns and leaves.

                “Hey!” Cartoonz called out but Delirious was already gone. The bearded man sighed, downed his drink and then went to follow his friend.

                By the time that Cartoonz travelled from the table to the entrance he saw that Delirious was with Bryce and someone else he couldn’t quite discern. It surely wasn’t the host since Evan had already left to attend to the next newcomers from what he could see. He jogged over with a greeting, “Hey guys, wazzup?”

                “Oh, hey Cartoonz.” The blonde responded with his usual smile. Cartoonz paused when he saw Bryce’s zombie get up. The younger man wore a black rugged tailored suit that had random rips and slashes which were decorated with a fresh color of red. Beneath those splits of clothing his skin was marked with realistic serrations and lacerations dabbed with colors of red, brown, and green making it seem as if his flesh was rotting off of him. His pale skin was now painted a bit greenish and his face sported fresh wounds and more rotting flesh. Bryce seriously outdid himself with this costume, it was no wonder that he was late.

                Cartoonz couldn’t help but release an astonished whistle, “Damn Bryce. Awesome costume! It looks so _real_ but tell me, how much did you spend just to make this remarkable costume?”

                Bryce laughed and responded coolly, “It’s cheaper than you think actually but thanks.”

                Cartoonz notices that Delirious was just standing beside him completely silent, he was about to ask his friend what was going on with him.

                “Hi Cartoonz.” A meek greeting from the person behind Bryce caught the bearded man’s attention instead and he steps to the side to have a better view of who had greeted him.

                Once his eyes take in who it was, his mouth drops open in unexplainable shock. “What the- Ohm?”

                The brunette was wearing something that Cartoonz never thought he’d wear to a huge party like this one. Ohm was wearing a bunny costume but not just any bunny costume, it’s a _hot_ bunny costume. He wore a gray sleeveless unzipped hoodie that had drooping bunny ears which framed his face in an adorable manner. The hoodie was placed on top of a fitted black tank top that traced muscles usually covered by baggy clothing. His eyes trail down to his hands and notices the fluffy bunny gloves covering his hands. Eyes go lower and observe the long lean legs defined by the skin hugging pants, curves well emphasized. The cuteness and sexiness of the outfit complemented each other in a weird way. Plus the blush on Ohm’s face made it even better.

                Cartoonz closes and opens his mouth, trying to come up with a coherent line of thought that he could say but nothing sensible seemed to form. He turns to Bryce with a questioning look and the blonde gives him a small smirk.

_So it’s Bryce’s idea then._

                “See Ryan. Told you, you’d be in the spotlight.”

_Definitely Bryce’s idea._

                “Let’s go and let everyone see your costume.” Bryce says excitedly as he hooks his arm around the other’s and drags him into the party while saying goodbye to Cartoonz and Delirious, “Cya guys around! I’ll just go and introduce Ohm to some people I know.”

                Cartoonz called, “Have fun.” Watching as a too excited Bryce brings an embarrassed Ohm with him to a huge group. He chokes a bit when he realizes that a fluffy bunny tail was also included to Ohm’s outfit. The small ball of fluff bobbing along with each step.

                “Wow.” A soft statement of amazement from his left catches his hearing and Cartoonz smirked.

                “Why didn’t you say anything back then Jon? Cat got your tongue?”

                This remark from his friend snaps him out of his trance like state and he sputters, “Well, he- uh- you see- ack whatever, I’m getting food.”

                Cartoonz chuckles as his childhood friend fumbles for words and stomps off to the food area. He follows Delirious completely oblivious to the uproar inside the blue eyed man’s head.

                When they reach the table filled with various assortments of delicious food Cartoonz notices that Delirious didn’t even get any food from the table and was instead looking at something across from where they were.

                “I thought you wanted to get food. What are you doing just standing there?”

                Delirious doesn’t answer his query so Cartoonz follows his friend’s line of sight and sees that a huge amount of people were crowding around Ohm. Everyone was cooing and stating how amazing, cute, or hot his costume was. However, someone new approached him.

                It’s Vanoss.

                The host gave one of the two drinks in his hand to the other and the brunette bashfully thanked him. The two began to speak with Evan easily striking up conversation. He and Ohm were soon caught up in their own little world. Cartoonz was surprised at how they instantly clicked and were immediately having an in depth discussion about something. Vanoss must’ve said something funny because Ohm was now laughing and Ohm even lightly punched the other jokingly.

                From the corner of his eye Cartoonz observed Delirious to see how he would react to what he was seeing. Sure enough he saw Delirious’ eye twitch before he turned around, picking a random cupcake from the nearest tray and biting into it to appear as if what he just saw didn’t bother him. The song then turned into something slower and Cartoonz returned his attention to Ohm and Vanoss.

                “Looks like Vanoss is asking Ohm for a dance.”

                Sure enough Delirious whirled around to look at Ohm and Vanoss, eyes wide. Evan was holding out his hand and about to speak. Realizing what’s about to happen Delirious heads straight for the duo.

                Cartoonz cursed in his mind and quickly followed his friend in order to make sure that he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

                “Ahem.” Delirious cleared his throat when he finally reached the two. Vanoss had his hand stretched out for the brunette to take but stopped when Delirious appeared. “Evan, do you mind if I borrow Ohm for a while?”

                Vanoss furrows his brows in confusion but answers with a smile nonetheless, “Not at all.”

                Without any hesitation Delirious grabs Ohm’s hand and pulls him away from the others and up to the second floor. Cartoonz was just about to go in pursuit but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Bryce.

                The blonde spoke, “Let them be.”

                “What do you mean?”

                Vanoss then spoke up as well, “It’s about time Delirious took action. He’s been pining over Ohm for far too long.”

                The bearded man turned to Vanoss. “You knew?”

                “Of course I knew. Delirious is my friend as well y’known...and Delirious isn’t really subtle so it’s actually quite obvious, everyone in our group already knows actually. Well, everyone aside from Ohm because he’s quite a dense one. But it would be a miracle of Delirious finally confesses.”

                “True that. Either way thanks for the help Evan.” Bryce expressed his gratitude to the host.

                “No problem. Still, Ohm looks hot in his getup. How’d you know that it would fit him so well though?”

                Bryce answered with a smile, “Oh I have my ways.”

                The bearded man who’d been listening to the whole conversation finally spoke up. “Wait, now hold on for a damn minute. You mean to say that _you-“_ Cartoonz pointed at Vanoss then at Bryce. “And Bryce were in this together?”

                “Yep.” “Absolutely.” Both men spoke in unison.

\--------------

(At the second floor balcony)

                When the raven had finally let him go Ohm can at last ask, “What the hell was that about Delirious?”

                At first Delirious was silent, staring off into the open darkness towards the semi-lit backyard. He didn’t speak immediately as his mind was in too much of a flurry to even correctly form what he had wanted to say.

                His act of silence that’s out of the ordinary had Ohm turn from confusion to worry. The older man stepped closer, put a gloved hand on Delirious’ shoulder and asked, “Hey, Delirious are you okay?”

                Delirious let the cool air whip around him and breathed in deep before turning to Ohm.

                “Wh-were you going to dance with Evan?” Delirious mumbled.

                “Huh?” Ohm asked as he retracted his hand, he didn’t clearly hear what the other said.

                “Were you going to dance with Vanoss?” He repeated his query a little bit louder this time.

                “Well, if he was going to offer to then I might have…Why are you asking anyway?” Ohm tilted his head a bit to the side, the gesture making his bunny ears move along with the motion.

                Delirious was going to say something but quickly shut his mouth. There were a number of times when he had spoken without thinking and most of the times that happened he had landed himself in horrible situations. He didn’t want to say something stupid that could mess this up but what could he answer to Ohm’s question?

 _“I didn’t like seeing you with Evan.”_ That sounds so pathetic.

 _“Well, you see I got jealous a while ago and-“_ Guh so clichéd.

_Damn it! Why is this so hard!_

                Welp, thinking wasn’t one of his strong suits anyway.

                So he opens his mouth and although his heart was beating a million times like it was about to burst he spoke. “I got a tidbit jealous okay. I got jealous of how you and Evan were being so friendly towards each other. And I know I sound stupid right now but that happened because I…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I like you Ryan. I don’t know how and I don’t know when but I do know why.”

                He garnered the courage to look at Ryan straight in the eyes. “Your voice, your laugh, your jokes, your kindness, your wit, **you** in all that you are make me go crazy. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. You made me realize different perspectives that I’ve never thought of before. You show me a part of the world that I never knew existed and you-Ryan, _you_ bring out the best in me. And I could go on and on and on but the time’s too short for how much I want to say to you but I do want to ask you one thing. Will you be my boyfriend?” There he had said what he had always wanted to say but when the last word left his mouth the fear of rejection hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned his gaze to the right, back to the dimly lit backyard, so that he didn’t have to see Ohm’s face when he says the words that the blue-eyed man dreads to hear. The words of refusal.

                Ohm stood in stunned silence, he had never expected Delirious to confess to him. His chest squeezed tight and it seemed like time froze in that instance. He didn’t know what to say and it’s as if his mind had completely shut down on him. But his body knew what he didn’t know he wanted. His body moved on its own accord like it was turned on to “autopilot mode.” Each step he took brought him closer to Delirious and once they were close enough Ohm reaches up to turn Delirious’ face towards him. The brunette raises to the tips of his toes and lands a quick kiss on Delirious’ lips. He was about to step away but arms wrapping around his waist kept him in place and once more his lips were engulfed by the other’s. The heat of their lips joined together made Ryan shiver and he closed his eyes to fully drown in the feeling that the moment brought. He wrapped his own arms over Delirious’ neck, slightly opening his mouth to allow Delirious to make the kiss deeper, bodies flush against each other.

                A hand travels down his back, rests on one of his ass cheeks and _squeezes,_ drawing a moan from the flushed brunette. Ohm breaks the kiss in time to whisper playfully, “Not yet.”

                Delirious groans still kneading the soft flesh, “Aww come on~”

                “Take me on a date first and maybe I’ll consider it.” Ryan rests his forehead on Delirious’, still wrapped up in his heated embrace.

                Delirious smirks and whispers into Ohm’s red ear, “Oh I’ll take you on a date but during the first time we fuck I want you in this costume, got it?”

                The domineering voice sent chills down the brunette’s skin and he dove in for another kiss.

                Meanwhile, three figures took a quick peek from behind the wall near the entrance of the balcony and silently tiptoed back down to the first floor.

                The blonde declared, “Told you he’d confess today. I win.” He wore a proud smile on his face as he faced a frowning Cartoonz.

                “You made a bet on when Delirious would confess?” Vanoss asked with a brow raised.

                “Yea, and I lost because Bryce cheated.” Cartoonz growled out in annoyance.

                “Hey, we never said anything against giving him a little help. So technically I didn’t cheat.” The tallest of the three defended himself.

                “Alright, fine. You win.” Cartoonz begrudgingly accepts his defeat but whispers underneath his breath, “ _Cheater._ ”

                “If you don’t mind me asking. What did you guys stake on the bet anyway?” Vanoss was very curious.

                “Well, that’s mine and Cartoonz’ little secret.” Bryce answered with a wink directed to a blushing Cartoonz.

                Vanoss rolls his eyes and declares, “I’m willing to give you a key to one of the bedrooms upstairs if you need it. I actually have one already open but that’s for Delirious and Ohm, y’know _just in case_.”

                Cartoonz splutters in embarrassment, “That’s not what we meant!”

                “Or is it?” Bryce jabbed playfully.

                Vanoss sighs as he leaves the two to their bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooooooo late bc school’s a bitch. But it’s finally done! :D
> 
> Sorry if it seems cringy xD but hope you enjoyed reading it either way.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:
> 
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	5. You'll Always Be A Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: November 26, 2017

                The sun shines bright over the clear blue sky with no clouds in sight. It was a calm, relaxing and beautiful day, the best time to go out and enjoy the weather. I held Buddy’s leash in my hand, watching as Buddy slowly trotted through the sparsely populated sidewalk, taking his time to see and smell anything that caught his attention. Not much people were out this day, which was a comfort since that meant no shoving or shuffling past one another just to get to a set destination, Buddy and I can take our time walking to the park. He loves going to the park.

                As we walked through the busy street a few people who I knew greeted Buddy and me. I had to stop a couple of times in order to return their greeting and Buddy seemed to be saying hi as well, giving a short bark every now and again. Some of them even bent down to pet Buddy, I could see that he was loving the attention that they gave him, yapping happily when they scratched behind his ear. It always brought a smile to my face when he did that.

                When we finally reached the park I led Buddy to his favorite spot, a wide open area covered in fresh green grass. I stopped next to a bench that faced the vast open space. Turning to Buddy I state with a smile, “Well, we’re finally here Bud.” I bent down and unlatched the leash from his collar, allowing him to roam free yet, he didn’t move from his spot. He simply sat there and looked around him, his pink tongue lolling out from his mouth. He glanced up at me then he slowly set himself down on the ground.

                I raise a brow at this. _That’s weird._

                Usually Buddy would set off running as soon as the leash was removed. So I sat down on the bench beside him and faced downwards, petting him softly. “What’s the matter old boy?” Buddy lifted his head, licked his lips and stared at me while he panted, his breathing a bit harsh. I guessed that the walk to the park must’ve tired him out.

                “Alright, rest as much as you want. We’ll take our time here at the park.” I stated as I scratched his belly when he rolled over.

                His tail wagged faster, that must mean that he agrees with me. I laugh and pet him one last time as he licked my palm. I let him rest while I took that moment to observe the scenery around me. The park had lesser people today so I didn’t encounter nor see much people from where we were. I gazed at the sky, taking in everything from the cool breeze to the warm sunlight that didn’t burn my skin but instead caressed it with soft rays. As time ticked by I noticed that Buddy wasn’t getting up so I glance at him only to see that he’s sleeping. Smiling fondly I take out my phone to capture a picture of my sleeping baby. When I stare at the picture my smile turns a bit sad. I suddenly remember what the vet had told me last week.

 

                _“Buddy’s getting older. I’m afraid that his time’s running out.”_

Without any warning my vision turns dark as two hands cover my eyes. “Hey!” I exclaimed, reaching for the arms of the person that blocked my vision. There’s only one person that I knew who did this. “Evan?” I stated, unsure.

                When the hands retracted I immediately felt lips on my own and I most definitely _didn’t_ squeak in surprise. “What’s up, Ry?” My lover greeted as he took a seat beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing me closer, positively smothering me.

                “Hi Evan.” I greeted back with a quick peck on his cheek, making myself comfortable in his warm embrace. It didn’t surprise me to see Evan here. He commonly took his morning walk at this time of the day so we’d meet each other sometimes, whether by chance or not.

                Buddy seems to have awoken from his slumber as he was now treading over with a sharp bark at Evan, most probably a type of greeting. The Canadian chuckled as Buddy placed his paw on his knees and barked again. “He’s asking you to pet him.” I told Evan.

                “What’s up little guy? Did you miss me?~” Evan cooed, petting Buddy’s head and then scratching behind his ears. “Who’s a good boy?~ You are, you’re the good boy aren’t you bud? Of course you are.” His pampering voice had me giggling as I let Evan stand up to go and play with Buddy for a while.

                I watched Buddy play fetch with Evan and realize how long it took for Buddy to chase and return the stick. Buddy didn’t even bother running anymore, instead he waddled over with the stick in his mouth. I guess Evan noticed as well since he started throwing the stick a bit nearer this time. After a few more throws Buddy gave up and returned to my side, panting heavily. Evan calls out to Buddy but he didn’t even turn back or respond to Evan’s shouts.

                “Buddy?” I say his name softly, hoping that he’d turn to me. He did turn to me but only at the third time that I had called him. I began to get seriously worried.

                My lover jogged up to us a little while later. “What’s wrong?” Evan asked with a crease of his eyebrows, he must’ve noticed the worried look I have on my face.

                “I think we need to bring Buddy to the vet.”

                Evan didn’t even ask why, he only nodded and held out his hand for me to take. I assume that he already knows what’s going on, doesn’t really take a genius to see that something was wrong with Buddy. Clasping on to Evan’s hand I pull myself up and then proceed to latch the leash back on Buddy’s collar. He looked and sounded absolutely exhausted so I decided to pick him up and carry him to the parking lot where Evan had parked his car. He didn’t even struggle, he just rest his head on my shoulder.

 

                _What’s going on?_

 

\----------Time Skip------------ (prepare your tissues)

 

                “I-I can’t do this.” My voice shook with the emotion that I held back.

                Evan squeezed my shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and encouraged with a kiss on my forehead, “Maybe you can’t. But _we_ can do this together. You don’t have to be alone. You’re not alone in this. I’m with you Ryan. Let’s do this…for Buddy.”

                I took a deep breath and sighed as I felt Evan kiss my cheek. “Okay.”

                The three of us entered that pale white room, Buddy didn’t like coming to the vet. He always struggled to get free even though we were just at the parking lot of the clinic but this time he didn’t even resist. It’s like he knew it was time and he’s just accepting his fate. My eyes began to sting when my gaze met with the vet’s calm look. I took another shuddering breath to calm myself.

                I carried Buddy to place him on top of the table, being as gentle as I could but even though I was being very careful Buddy still released a small whimper. I nearly started to tear up. He’s in so much pain. It hurt to know that I couldn’t do anything to stop the pain that he was currently experiencing.

                Buddy had been diagnosed with terminal cancer a month ago, and although I wanted to pay for treatments I knew in my mind that Buddy couldn’t stay with us any longer. His sight had begun to dim and his sense of hearing was also declining, it wasn’t as sharp as it had been. It hurts, it fucking hurts to even consider euthanizing Buddy but I told myself to stop being so selfish. Buddy was in tremendous pain and yes, it _does_ hurt to know that I’m going to have to put him down **but** it would hurt more if Buddy keeps living each day in this state of suffering. There were times when I would wake up at night and hear his cries and whimpers through the stillness of the night. I would stay up all night just to comfort him, cradling him in my lap, humming comforting tunes while petting him and trying not to tear up in the process.

                Buddy is my pet. He’s my baby. He’s my friend. He is **_family_**. And I don’t think anyone would want to let their family suffer excruciating pain from days on end. Getting him treated would prolong his life but that wouldn’t cure his worsening blindness or deafness, it would only make his life longer but not better. So Evan and I decided to let him rest. A peaceful departure was the least that we could do for him.

                I set him on the table and let him lay on his stomach, I wanted him to be as comfortable as he could be. He stared at me with calm but sad wide eyes, his face resting on his paws. I kneel down so that his face and mine would be on the same level, my eyes started to water when I pet his head.

                “Hey Bud, how are you?” I whispered softly, trying so hard to not let the shaking of my voice become prominent. I hear him whine as he pushed his head against the palm of my hand, my heart painfully contracted. I nod at the vet and she proceeds to prepare everything.

                I turn my attention back to Buddy. “It’s going to be okay Buddy. The pain will dis-appear soon.” My voice cracked and things have begun to get blurry.

                I continue to look into his eyes. “You’ll be fine soon Bud, I promise.”

                Flashes of memories with Buddy flit through my mind and I bite my bottom lip harshly. I scratch behind his ear. “You’re a good boy Buddy. You’ve always been there when I needed you. I remember the first time I got you. And even though you were so active and so hard to take care of I still loved you.”

                “I remember the day that I got fired from work. When I got home you immediately ran into my arms and you licked away the tears.” I chuckle at the last part. I rest my forehead on his, closing my eyes as I catch a glimpse of the needle that the vet had in hand.

                I draw back to look at the vet once more, she was awaiting my go signal. I couldn’t trust my voice to speak, right now my throat was tight and dry. It hurt to say the words, I _couldn’t_ say the words so I settled for a nod instead. As the vet injected the liquid into the IV tube. I feel Evan’s hand grasp on to mine and squeeze tightly as he kneels beside me.

                He started to pet Buddy as well. I notice the slight trembling of his voice as he spoke to Buddy, “I’m glad I got to meet you Buddy. You’ve been a great pal to be with.” Buddy whimpered. “Shh, shh, It’s okay. We’re here Bud. We’re gonna stick with you till the end.” His lulling voice gave comfort for Buddy and Buddy managed to give one last bark, short, sharp, and yet _soft_.

                Buddy began to slowly close his eyes and that’s when the dams broke. “Oh god- Buddy I love you so much. You’re such a good boy.” I cried as I watched him fade away bit by bit. The tears salty to the taste buds as I bawled.

 

                I saw the way those big eyes of his closed.

 

                I heard the last breath he took.

 

                I felt the warmth of his body leave him.

 

                I felt the exact moment that his soul left him, and with it something from me was taken away.

 

                _“You’ll always be a good boy.”_ I told him for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things will fade away and disappear in time. Appreciate what you have, who you have, and what memories you have **today** because tomorrow is uncertain and may never come. Tell them you love them. Show that you care. Don’t wait for the last day to come before you show that you care or that you love them. Nothing will last forever.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  <3 Share the love my peeps.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:
> 
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	6. Kiss Me (Terror de Nogla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what their ship name is xD. 
> 
> They’re both single in this one. :3
> 
> Posted: December 2, 2017

                Brian looked at the camera with a confident gaze and a charming smile. “I could kiss one of my mates, no problem.”

                “Really?” Daithi and Mini gaze at him with surprise along with raised brows.

                “Yeah. I just don’t get why some guys get scared or weirded out by this.” Brian declared as he faced Daithi, the one nearest to him and stated nonchalantly, “Kiss me.”

                Daithi’s face visibly reddened and at the same time with Mini he backs away, eyes wide.

                Brian laughs and turns back to the camera while pointing at his two friends. “See what I mean?! I’m definitely the gayest out of the three of us.”

                “Yep.” “Yeah.” His two friends instantly agreed.

                “Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen.”

 

\-----After the recording session-----

 

                Brian and Daithi say goodbye to Mini as he got into his car and drove off with the sun setting over the background. Since it was already getting late Daithi offered for Brian to stay the night and then go home tomorrow. Being exhausted by their whole day of recording Brian agrees and they both head inside. With all honesty, it was one of the most fun recording sessions he’d had this year and he started pondering over the possibilities of having another collaboration with the two idiots. It had a high percentage of happening from what he could see, all he had to do was to discuss it with the guys. They’d most probably agree as well.

                Another day was over and done with as the land was soon engulfed by the darkness.

                While they were having a simple dinner Daithi disturbed the silence with a question that had been festering in his mind since a while ago. “Did ya seriously mean it when you said that it was okay for you to kiss yer mate, Brian?” His accent had grown thicker since it was just them two Irish bastards together.

                Brian couldn’t help but chuckle. “ _That’s_ what you’ve been thinking about all this time ya Irish potato?”

                This made Nogla scoff. “Shut up, yer an Irish potato as well you know.”

                “I’m Irish but I’m sure not a potato like you Nogla.” Brian replied with a quick laugh. “But to answer your question. Yes, I did seriously mean what I said. Wanna try?”

                Nogla nearly spat out the food he had in his mouth as he splutters at Brian’s question, almost choking on his food. “Wha?! Hack-ack. No, I already said ‘no’ Brian.”

                “Aww c’mon, there’s no harm in trying.~”

_Was that a blush on Nogla’s face?_

                “No way Brian.”

                Brian left his dinner, now a measly pile forgotten on the table, and he shuffled nearer to the blushing man. “C’mon Nogla, it’s just going to be this once. Just a wee peck.” The gray eyed male whispered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

                Nogla only rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Still **no**.”

                “Alright fine.” Brian yielded and let it drop.

 

\---After Dinner---

 

                The two Irishmen had just finished eating and Daithi was doing the dishes while Brian took out a few bottles of beer from the cabinet and brought it to the living room. After a busy day like this it was best to sit and relax, take things slow and drink a few cups of beer for a soft buzz. He turned the TV on and a rom-com movie was showing. Now he usually wasn’t into these kind of movies but it caught his interest so he decided to start watching it. Taking the bottle opener he popped one beer open and chugged it down like a champ. It would take more than this to make him drunk anyway so he enjoyed the light buzz it left in his throat. Not long after he finished the first bottle Nogla appeared and plopped down next to him.

                “What’re you watching?”

                “Dearest No One.”

                “The fuck is that?”

                “Well it’s about this girl named Samantha and she goes throu-”

                Daithi nonchalantly grabbed the remote and changed channels.

                “Hey! I was watching that!”

                The taller of the two snorted, “It was boring.”

                “You didn’t even know what the hell the movie was about.”

                “Doesn’t matter. My TV, my rules.”

                Brian scoffed in disbelief and reached for the remote, unfortunately Daithi stood up and raised the remote high above his head using his height as an advantage.

                “Come on Nogla! Let me just finish watching the movie and then you can hog it all night.” The older one reasoned, still reaching for the remote.

                Daithi tapped his finger on his cheek, looking up as if considering Brian’s offer but in the end he declined. “Nah, I want to watch now.”

                Without any warning Brian jumped on Daithi, successfully grabbing the remote from his hand but also making the two of them topple to the ground. Terroriser landed on top of Nogla and the younger one groaned. “What the fuck Brian!?” He rubbed the back of his head to ease the throbbing pain

                Brian chuckled in victory as he felt the remote in his hand. He landed directly on top of Nogla but he didn’t particularly care and tried to fix himself. He was now straddling the other with his hands resting on Nogla’s heaving chest, that’s when something weird happened.

                Something about Daithi seemed different. Grey eyes land on slightly moist lips as his friend jabbered on. He noticed Nogla’s sharp eyes and charming pout. Nogla was speaking to him but it seemed like every sound around him became muffled or muted as strange scenes popped into his mind.

_Daithi’s soft lips on his own, one hand tangled in his puffy hair with the other exploring that pliant body, slowly going lower._

_How would those lips feel? Will they be as soft as they look?_

                Brian shook his head to clear whatever these weird thoughts were swarming him. It must have been the beer but it wasn’t really that strong so it couldn’t have been the beer...then _what is it?_

                He was snapped out of the trance when Nogla put a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. “Ya okay there bud?”

                Brian stuttered, his cheeks becoming a bit warm. “O-oh yeah! Yes, I’m okay.”

                A moment of silence passed between the two and Daithi, still laying on the floor, decided to speak up again. “Well could you kindly get off me then? The floor isn’t really a comfortable place to lay down on.”

                Brian’s eyes widened as he realized that he was still straddling the other, so he immediately stood up. “Oh my bad.” He held out a hand for Nogla to take.

                “Did ya really have’ta jump on me Brian?” He questioned as he took the offered hand.

                “Not really. I just wanted to.” Brian cheekily replied.

                Daithi rolled his eyes and took a beer from the pile on the table. “Ya prick.”

                Brian just giggled and switched the channel back to the movie he was watching. They both sat on the couch next to each other just chilling, enjoying the movie - at least Brian was - and drinking beer.

                When the movie finally ended Brian realizes that they’ve gone through at least six or 8 bottles of beer. He wouldn’t lie, he felt tipsy but he could only be grateful that he was sitting for now. Checking his watch he sees that it’s already late so he turns the TV off and turns to Nogla. The younger was meddling with his phone but it was obvious that he was drunk, with his fingers fumbling for the right letters to type in. He had drank more than Brian did in order to curb his boredom while the movie was progressing after all.

                “Hey Nogla it’s already late. Aren’t you going to bed?” Brian questioned since he was sleepy and he was going to be sleeping on the couch they were currently on.

                “Hmm? Beeeed? Meyb latuur~” His voice slurred as he responded, staring at Brian for a while to let his blurry vision focus.

                “Oh man, you’re so drunk Nogla. C’mon let’s get you to bed.” Brian started to stand up to help Nogla up the stairs to his bedroom but he wouldn’t budge.

                “Can’t I jus stay ‘ere? Ruum’s spinnin’ t’much.” Daithi whined as he slumped further down the couch.

                “No, because I hav’ta sleep Nogla. Unless you’re okay with sleeping on the couch and I’ll take the bed.”

                Brian didn’t expect that Nogla would suddenly pull him in, making them both drop onto the couch. “The fuck?!”

                Nogla didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he was practically straddling the other beneath him. The drunk man simply giggled and leaned down to rest his head on Brian chest, replying in his slurred speech, “Then schleep lyk dis. So tha I can sta’y while ya schlep.~”

                Brian barely understood what the other said as his face flushed red at what the other was doing.

                “Nogla! Get off me ya drunk!”

                Nogla only groaned but didn’t attempt to move from where he was laying down.

                Brian sighed and let it be. But he was sure that he couldn’t possibly sleep like this, I mean the brunette was practically squishing him. Maybe if the drunk male finally slept he can slide off and head to the bedroom. He feels Daithi move and the weight on his torso and lower body lightened a bit, now he was face-to-face with a drunk Nogla. His face was flushed from the alcohol and his hair was simply a mess. However, it seems that Nogla had become more attractive with his blushing face and pink lips jutted out.

                Or maybe it was the alcohol talking again.

 

                “Kiss me.”

 

                Brian’s eyes widened far from how they normally are as he heard what Nogla said while looking into his eyes. “What?!” It wasn’t a loud shout but it was more like a harsh whisper.

                The area between his eyebrows crinkled and Nogla states in confusion, “Ya ‘ere askin meh fer a kiss a’wil ago so kiss meh.”

                The bubbling laughter was rising in his chest and Brian couldn’t keep it in. He burst into laughter, Daithi only sat there blankly staring in question as his friend continued to laugh in guffaws.

                When Brian finally calmed down he declared while wiping his eyes, “Oh my goodness, a while ago you were so against it but _now_ you want to do it.”

                Nogla simply shrugged and confessed, “Ah want’d ta do it a’whil ago but I wuz shy t’ say soh.” His lips now pouting as Nogla looked away, cheeks becoming redder with embarrassment.

                A smile placed itself on Brian’s face as he reached out and cupped Nogla’s adorable face between his hands. The brunette turned to Brian with an eyebrow raised.

                “C’mere.”

                Slowly, Brian brought their faces together with him leaning up a bit to catch those lips. Daithi’s eyes fluttered shut once their lips touched. Gently, slightly brushing against one another and parting now and again to breathe for air as the kiss deepened.

                Brian grazed his teethed over Daithi’s lower lip and pulled lightly, making Nogla whimper a tad bit so he let go. Lips met a bit sloppily when Daithi returned the kiss with as much fervor as Brian started it with. As the make out session progressed Brian was getting a bit annoyed at his position so he flips them over, startling Nogla. With his new leeway of space he takes the lead and kisses Nogla even more, licking his lip for permission. The taller one gasps as a wandering hand that travelled under his shirt tweaks his nipple.

                “Don’t regret this in the morning Nogla.” The older of the two whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe afterwards.

                Daithi laughed that cute laugh of his and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Brian’s neck and make the man look at him straight in the eyes. “Ay don’t hav rgretz Brian.” Bringing his lips closer to Brian’s and whispering seductively, “Make me _scream_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand cut! That's a wrap folks, thanks for reading. :) 
> 
> Honestly, I've had fun writing this one. And don't tell me you don't see their chemistry when they record together ;)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:
> 
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	7. Mistletoe (Deliwrecker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Merry Christmas and hope you'll have an incredible New Year! :) <3
> 
> Posted: December 29, 2017

            The icy cold air whistled across the snow covered street, the streetlights’ orange hues shining through the falling snow illuminated the drifting white specks before they land and become one with the completely white ground. The area was a simple neighborhood where houses that looked almost exactly the same were lined up in neat columns and rows. The only way you can tell the difference between each house this time of year would be the Christmas decorations. Each house had their own unique designs, some done simply with Christmas lights neatly placed on some spots in their porches while other houses overflow with so much Christmas decorations you’d think the house is Santa’s own home away from the North Pole.

            On this Christmas night not much people were walking on the streets due to the extremely cold weather but there were numerous cars whizzing by, probably most of them were headed to the Christmas parties they were invited to. The weather was too cold for any person to comfortably walk out on the streets and travel by foot.

            Yet, even though the temperature was definitely freezing a lone young man in his mid-twenties strolled through the sidewalk, humming a Christmas song whilst keeping his hands deep inside his pockets as he walked with a slight bounce in his step. It’s as if the cold didn’t bother him a bit while he simply walked along like it was just another normal day in the neighborhood and not a freezing winter wonder land. He wore a thick blue jacket, comfy black pants, blue winter boots and a matching blue beanie, clothes that were just thick enough to keep him warm in the harsh weather. The young man’s name was Jonathan and he was one of those people who were currently making their way to a Christmas party although he, for one, preferred to walk to his destination rather than ride a car just because it was more enjoyable to walk under the falling snow than sit around in a small confined space for 20 minutes.

            His good friend Vanoss had invited him to his house to celebrate the holidays with their friends, of course he wouldn’t deny the invitation especially since it meant that he’d have a chance to see the person that had been on his mind quite frequently. The soft crunch of snow under his feet was a sort of rhythmic beat that he tried to keep in time with his humming. He had a goofy smile on his face as he travelled along the pathway, there’s just something about Christmas that made him giddy…or maybe it was the fact that he had something planned for later that made him so restless and gleeful. He felt the object he kept in his pocket through his gloved hand and smiled as he thought of a million different ways to present his gift to the other. The most random thoughts and ideas made him snigger and chuckle.

            He approached one of the most decorated houses in the neighborhood and paused right before entering the open gate. Vanoss has certainly overdone himself this year with the decorations and it was impressive to see so much decorations clumped in one place but not even feel overwhelmed by it. Evan had a way of fixing his decorations, mixing the wow factor with exquisite cohesion of designs in a style so unique yet aesthetically pleasing. With a talent like that it’s not surprising to see this beautiful piece of art in front of him. Jonathan removed one of his mittens, quickly took a picture with his phone and immediately kept his phone to put the mitt back on. Vanoss never reused a design once he already made use of it because he wanted to make each and every work of his unique and so Jon wanted to take a picture of this once in a lifetime event. However, he had an inkling that next year would be an even better design than this one was but that didn’t deter him from taking yearly photos of each masterpiece because it was definitely worth it to keep the pictures for a future album. After seconds of admiring each detail Jon finally breathed a satisfied sigh and entered the gate. It appears that almost everyone was already there since the music was on full blast and no one else was entering the house; that is until he heard someone behind him call his name.

            “Jon!”

            The blue eyed man turned around to look at the person who called him, although he already had a hunch on who it was. Sure enough he was right.

            “Hey, Ohm-” Jon stopped himself mid-sentence and stifled a laugh.

            Ryan seriously looked like a walking snowman at the moment. He was wrapped in warm clothing from head to toe and it appears that he had more than seven layers of clothing on because the clothes bulged out like a ball. When Ryan begun to waddle over Jon couldn’t stop his laughter anymore, throwing his head backwards he released a loud guffaw that rang through the semi-quiet neighborhood. Ryan instantly flushed at his friend’s reaction and tried to shut him up.

            “Jon, shut up!”

            However, Jon wouldn’t stop hysterically laughing so Ryan used his own hands to cover his friend’s mouth in order not to disturb the neighbors. When the time came that Jon finally managed to calm down Ryan scolded him with a bright blush still decorating his pale features. “Do you seriously have to laugh that loudly?” He was beyond embarrassed.

            The blue eyed man was still giggling, holding his sides because they started to hurt with all the laughing. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned around, stomping off towards the door. This is when Jon finally stopped laughing and grabbed Ryan’s arm, halting the brunette from walking any further.

            Ryan abruptly turned around and huffed, “What now? You want a second look at me just to have something to laugh at again?” His tone was sharp, making it obvious that he was a bit annoyed.

            Jon coughed a bit to stop the giggles he still had in him then stated with a teasing grin, “Ahem, look I’m sorry. You just looked so cute, like a-a puffy snowman. I couldn’t _not_ laugh.”

            Ryan scoffed and crossed him arms.

            Jon smiled and apologized, “Look, I’m really sorry for laughing ok? I’m sorry.” He opened his arms wide, asking for a hug. “So am I forgiven Ohmie?”

            Ryan refused to answer.

            “Come on. It’s the season of giving and- and happy things! Ryan don’t be such a sourpuss.”

            This silly sentence managed to crack the brunette’s frowning face and he gave in with a chuckle. “Alright fine. I forgive you.” Jon pulled him in for a hug and Ryan returned the gesture.

            Once they separated Ryan looked at Jon, curious as to why the guy was smirking all of a sudden. Jon pointed upwards still smirking at Ryan. The older one looked up and his face turned a deeper shade of red as he realized what he was looking at. Jonathan was holding that blasted thing above their head, presented like a pretty Christmas ornament.

            “Oh look a mistletoe! Ryan, you know what that means~.” Jon stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

            Ryan’s mouth closed and opened like a fish out of water, he wasn’t sure if Jon was joking or not.

            “You’re kidding r-right?” Ryan stuttered.

            “Nope.”

            Jon giggled like a kid and closed his eyes with his lips puckered up, waiting for Ryan to kiss him. The flustered brunette looked at Jon then at the door, he debated if he should go along with Jonathan’s whims or just book it to the front door.

            He looked at Jon and back at the door.

            The door made more sense to him.

 

            So he ran.

 

            It’s too bad that Jon was already two steps ahead of him, the moment that Ryan started to run Jon opened his eyes and pulled Ryan back. The unexpected force made Ryan fall over with a surprised squawk but thankfully the soft snow cushioned his fall along with his “armor” of clothing. Jon didn’t expect for Ryan to fall over so with the given inertia he as well toppled over.

            Ryan opened his eyes to see Jon directly on top of him. He would’ve pushed Jon off of him but his dozen layers of clothing immensely restricted his movement. He was like a turtle stuck on its back, and adding that to Jon being on top of him it was near impossible to get up on his own accord.

            “Jon, get off me.” Ryan whined, trapped between the cold snow covered ground and his friend.

            Jon smirked and propped himself up with his hands planted on either side of Ryan, now face to face with the brunette. “Not until I get my kiss.”

            Ryan’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Are you seriously doing this right now?” They were out in the open in a very weird position and anyone passing by could see them. Apparently Jon didn’t care.

            “I’m always serious.”

            Ryan huffed but finally relents. If it would make Jon get off of him and stop this nonsense then so be it. “Fine.”

            Jon smiled in glee and closed his eyes. He waited for the kiss and Ryan _did_ kiss him but it was not the kiss he expected.

            Ryan kissed his forehead.

            “There. Now get off.”

            Jon opened his eyes and whined. “That’s not what I meant!”

            “You just asked for a kiss. You didn’t specify _where._ ”

            Just then the look in Jon’s eyes changed, the way they sparkled with nothing but mischief behind them triggered alarm bells in Ryan’s head. Jon smirked as he raised the mistletoe over their heads again. “Mistletoe~”

            Jon didn’t wait for Ryan’s reply as he dove in to capture the other’s chapped lips. Ryan tried struggling but it didn’t do much, his clothes posed a hindrance as they didn’t allow him to move freely. He could move his hands a bit but even if he tried push the other away Jon was too heavy.

            Jon continued to kiss Ryan, holding his face between his hands. Warm lips touching, biting and nipping, soon enough Ryan accepts his fate and returns the kiss, putting his hands behind the other’s neck to pull him closer. Lips move against each other, soft kissing noises fill the air but are drowned out by the sound of whirring cars and the blasting music. Jon bites down on Ryan’s lower lip when the brunette utters a soft moan as his nape was being gently massaged by Jon’s skilled hand. Jon swiped his tongue over Ryan’s lower lip asking for permission which Ryan slowly gave. Their tongues fight for dominance and twirl around each other until Jon wins and plunges his own into Ryan’s moist cavern.

            Nothing but the warmth from their own bodies protected them from the cold. And they would’ve continued if only Jon didn’t feel the temperature dropping and if their lungs weren’t crying for air. Jon drew back to break the kiss and they both panted for much needed air.

            Blue stare into brown and Ryan croaks out with lips starting to become plump from the intense make up session, “Finally satisfied?” His hands still wrapped around Jon’s neck.

            “Not quite.”

            Ryan sighed but in the back of his mind he somewhat expected the response. “What now?”

            Jon didn’t hesitate. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

            Brown eyes widen in surprise but as he finally processes the information Ryan smiles. “Yeah, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

            Jon’s smile widens so much that it would’ve split his face in half. He whoops in happiness and kisses Ryan once more.

            “I don’t mean to intrude but it’s warmer inside, you two!” Luke shouted to the two lovebirds from the open door and the string shouts from the inside seem to agree with the man’s statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	8. Ice Cream (Mini07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 13, 2018

“Uuuuuuuuncle!” The young girl whined for the umpteenth time that afternoon, her body slumped on the couch, looking absolutely bored out of her mind. Her long light brown hair flowed messily to her sides in cascades as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

                Mini tried to suppress the incoming groan and instead smiled sweetly. “What is it Melissa?”

                “I’m booooooooooored. Let’s play a game, **please**.” Melissa turned in the couch to face Mini clicking away on his computer.

                “I would love to, dear but I’m kind of busy right now.” Mini stopped working for a bit in order to face Melissa, now looking at him with a pout on her cute face.

                “We’ll play after I finish working okay, sweetie? Meanwhile, why don’t you go and watch some cartoons on the TV?”

                Mini’s brother and his brother’s wife had to go somewhere and they couldn’t take Melissa, his niece, with them. In the end they had asked him to watch after Melissa for a day. Thinking that it wouldn’t be a bother Mini agreed to do his brother a favor and watch over Melissa. However, there was a slight _problem_ with this engagement, Melissa was getting bored of being cooped up all day but Mini had to finish editing this paperwork that was due tomorrow.

                “I don’t wanna watch TV anymore. It’s just playing the same episodes over and over. I watched those alreadyyyyyyy.”

                “Alright, then how about you use my tablet and go watch some videos on YouTube. I’m sure there’s a lot of new videos there.” The man encouraged as he handed the tablet to the pouting child.

                At first it seemed that Melissa wouldn’t take it, seeing as she crossed her arms over her chest with a frown so Craig added as an incentive, “If you’ll be a good girl until I finish my work then I promise to bring you to the park this afternoon. Is that okay?”

This proposal seemed to catch her attention, eyes widening slightly as she instantly lit up, nodding her head eagerly.

                “Okay then, the park it is. Just let me finish this up for a few more hours.” Mini smiled gently.

                “Ok Uncle Craig.” Said the small child as she tentatively grabbed the tablet and proceeded to exit the room, probably headed to the living room.

                As soon as Melissa left the room Mini let out a sigh, heavily leaning back on his chair. Children were certainly a lot of work but it was fine. He’s only going to take care of her for a day and she wasn’t really a bad kid, she was just bored. Melissa was very active after all, compared to kids her age she preferred to play active physical games over technology-dependent games. It was a great habit for her to develop since it encouraged her to stay in shape and avoid becoming a couch potato.

                _“Unlike you.”_ He chuckled at his own comment to himself.

 

\---------

 

                After continuously working for how long finally, Mini was able to complete what he needed to accomplish. Turning his computer off, he got up from his seat and raised his arms, slowly stretching the stiff muscles from their locked positions. A pop resounded through the quiet room and he release a satisfied sigh, bringing his hands down to his sides. He checked his clock and noticed that it was 30 minutes past one. He quickly left his workspace and headed to the living room, searching for his niece.

                “Melissa!”

                “Yeah?”

                “Have you eaten lunch yet?”

                Melissa looked up from the tablet and shook her head side to side, signaling that she in fact, didn’t eat. Mini grabbed his jacket and told Melissa to get ready, he was going to treat her to lunch before they go to the park. A bright smile plastered itself on Melissa’s face, lighting up her formerly bored face as she giggles, heading to the bathroom to fix herself. Mini chuckles at her elated expression and proceeds to get ready as well.

 

\----After Lunch----

 

                “Slow down Melissa.” Craig lightly scolded, his peppy niece walked fast while excitedly pulling on his hand, eager to get to the park. Her light blue dress flounced with each step she took, the soft fabric swaying side to side.

                The young male looked at his enthusiastic niece, making sure that she wouldn’t trip and hurt herself. He wouldn’t lie though, her liveliness rubbed off of him bit by bit. Her joy, her happiness over something so simple made him feel like a kid again. He momentarily wonders where his childlike energy and curiosity went. Just as he was getting caught up in his own thoughts an insistent but gentle tug on his hand drew him out of his thoughts.

                “Hmm?” A sound of inquiry released through pursed lips, a sign of disrupted wondering.

                “I want some of that.” Melissa simply declared as she pointed to a familiar object, something that he fondly remembers often enticed him as a kid. The modest white ice cream cart with a simple yellow umbrella sat quietly on the side of the brick path beside a tall willow tree. Now that he saw the cart which offered the sweet dessert he was also tempted to buy some, he loved ice cream and the warm and sunny weather added to the fuel of want. However, he wasn’t sure if Melissa’s parents would allow him to get her something so sweet, they were very health conscious especially when it concerns their precious daughter.

                Craig looked away from the small cart to face Melissa. “I’m sorry sweetie but I can’t buy you some of that.”

                The change in her mood was as instant as lightning on a stormy day, she didn’t throw a tantrum or any of that sort but you can simply see the look of sadness and utter disappointment on her young face. Her brown eyes dropped to look at the ground as she just nodded.

                Guilt pricked his heart, he couldn’t bear seeing his jolly niece so sad but he tries to explain, he kneels down so that they were eyelevel, “Now don’t look so glum, you know your parents wouldn’t let me buy you something that sweet.”

                Melissa’s sad chocolate eyes stare at him and she states softly, “I know. It’s o-kay.” He couldn’t be sure but he thought he heard a slight crack to her voice at the end of her statement.

 _Please tell me she isn’t going to cry._ Mini pleaded in his mind.

                Melissa drops her gaze once more and turns around, now walking to the direction of the park playground in short slow steps, a huge difference to her bouncy gait a while ago. Craig sighs, he knew she was trying not to tear up but this left Craig at a very difficult spot. He could either spend the rest of the day with a sad Melissa or he could risk his brother’s nagging but spend the afternoon with a very happy Melissa. He thought about his decision for a moment as he stood up.

                Well, Melissa _has_ been very obedient this day and she didn’t give him a hard time with things, she didn’t even throw a single tantrum. Mini made a decision and sighed with a small smile.

                “Melissa!” He called, doing hand gestures to make her come back.

                Curious as to why he called her Melissa went back to her uncle. He kneeled down once more. “Ok so here’s the deal, I’ll buy you some ice cream **but** it will be our little secret, got it?”

                The once dissipated joy now came rushing back and she grinned wider than ever, simply overjoyed by the turn of events. “You promise?” She asked while jumping up and down due to her unhindered excitement.

                Craig put out his hand with only his pinky finger out. “Pinky promise.” He affirmed and Melissa quickly locked their pinkies together and screamed whilst running to the ice cream cart.

 

                “Wait!” Craig yelled but he was too late, Melissa was already in full throttle headed to the cart. He simply laughed and started heading over there with a slight jog.

                “You couldn’t really wa-“ Craig’s next words died in his throat, there in front of him was someone he didn’t expect to be running an ice cream cart. The man had fluffy hair, bright blue eyes with a tint of gray and a goofy but charming smile to boot. To other’s he may have looked like any normal person but to Craig he was simply breathtaking. It was those rare moments akin to a situation where you’re walking down the street and some stranger catches your attention because they are attractive in your eyes and it simply takes your breath away. That’s exactly what happened to Craig in that moment.

                “I-uh-b-Damn.”

                Mr. Good looking tilted his head to the side in a cute manner and stated with an adorable laugh, “I’m sorry sir but I don’t have any “damn” flavored ice cream here.”

                Craig flushes at the comment and at the way the man’s endearing laughter made his heart skip a beat catching him off guard, this made him mutter words that he would regret. “Yes. I mean- No. I- ugh- English, do you speak it?!” He exclaims to himself and does a face palm. _Why do I even talk at all?_

The vendor laughed once more and answers politely, “Well, I do speak English.”

                “No. I wasn’t talking to you- I mean I **was** talking to you but I wasn’t, in a way.” _This is getting worse and worse._

                “Look what I meant was I wasn’t pertaining to you when I said “English, do you speak it.” I was talking to myself- ugh why do I even talk?” Craig sighed in embarrassing defeat, covering his face in shame.

                After an awkward moment of silence Melissa, who’s been quietly watching for a while spouts out innocently, “Uncle Craig, why does you face look like a strawberry?”

                Mr. Handsome ended up laughing as Craig groans, slowly sinking to the ground. After his laughing had ceased the vendor turns to Melissa and asks, “Hello there, are you here to buy an ice cream?”

                She nodded eagerly and chattered, “Yes, Uncle Craig promised to buy me one just a while ago.”

                An eyebrow was raised and the vendor switched his gaze to the man who was basically hiding himself behind the cart, away from the vendor’s view. “Is that so?”

                “Yes sir.” Melissa answered, completely unaware of the war going on inside her uncle’s conflicted mind.

                “Alright, what ice cream would you like?”

                “Chocolate please.”

                “Ah a fellow chocolate lover eh?” The man stated while preparing her order.

                “Mommy always tells me my eyes look like chocolate that’s why I like chocolate, it’s the same color as my eyes.”

                “Well, your mom is right kid, your eyes definitely look like chocolate. Here ya go, chocolate ice cream for a chocolate lover.” He hands her an ice cream cone with two scoops. Melissa’s eyes widen in surprise and she gently takes the cone from his grasp. “Thank you so much sir!” After taking the ice cream she squeals and carefully walks to the nearby benches right across from the cart to enjoy her ice cream.

                He now turns to “Uncle Craig” and asks with a smile, “And are you also going to buy an ice cream?”

                Craig sighs heavily and stands up. “Actually yes.”

                “Let me guess, will it be _strawberry_ flavor?” The vendor asked with a teasing smile, Craig’s face was still red thus the joke.

                Craig groaned but managed to joke as well, “No, actually I’d like a “damn” flavored ice cream please.”

                The vendor rolled his attractive blue eyes playfully and giggled, he then put his hand out and introduced himself, “The name’s Scotty.”

                Craig smiled, still embarrassed but fought through the embarrassment and took the outstretched hand, firmly shaking it, “You already heard it but yea, hi, I’m Craig.”

                Who’d ever thought that 10 years from now they’d still be talking about this funny meeting while taking a comfortable stroll along this same park with one hand holding their own ice cream cones and the other sweetly interlaced with the other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another very rare pairing. And this might actually be the very first fanfic of this pairing o_O. But if you've read some other fanfic with this pairing could you comment the title of the fic and where you found it? I'd love to read some other fanfic about this pairing...if there are any.
> 
> Well, anyhow this fic was really fun to write. I hope you guys liked it even though it's a rare pairing :)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	9. Promise (VanOhm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble (strictly a 100 words only) buuuuuut it went over the limit. I tried at least. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Posted: January 23, 2018

**_“I’ll be back.”_ **

**__________________ **

(Ryan POV)

When you kissed me goodbye then left and closed the door, I thought you’d come back like you always do.

                I can still feel the lingering sensations of your touch, your warmth, and the way you tightly held on to me in our last embrace, it’s tatted in my mind and seared into my soul.

_You promised._

_You promised you’d be back._

 

                But it wasn’t meant to be.

 

                The ghost of a kiss still remains on my lips reminding me of your goodbye kiss, a kiss that hadn’t meant “goodbye for now” but instead meant “goodbye forever.”

 

                Well…you _did_ come back.

 

                In a way you kept your promise…but what came back was no longer you. It’s just an empty shell of what used to be you.

                You served the war for your country but in that gallant manner _you left_ me.

                I stare at your casket that was slowly being lowered into the rectangular hole carved into the face of the earth, now your eternal resting place.

 

                I would have cried but… I no longer have tears to shed.

 

                I’ve cried them all out during every single night that I waited for you, sometimes because of worry, at other times because of fear, but on most nights it was because of the pain that loneliness brought me while longing for your return. Now it seems I have to live with that pain _forever._

I bite my lip as hard as I can, I want to cry but…no tears come. It was just a constant ache in my chest that I knew nothing would take away. A dull painful sting of emptiness, a void that continually widens as the fact that you’re forever gone begins to sink into my mind.

 

                _“What hurts more? Leaving first, knowing that you’ve left someone in a swirling tornado of inexplicable pain? Or being left behind with a hole in your chest that nothing and no one can ever fill?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the votes were tallied and the results show that most of you guys are okay with either of the choices: putting the smut here or separating it. Since someone voted for putting it on a separate book/work I'll do that instead. Thanks for those who took time to vote :)
> 
> The smut focused work will be posted at a later date when I actually finish one story xD. If you're interested and you want to be updated when I finally post it then I suggest subscribing to me (Jhabois) if you have an account, it makes it easier for you guys to know if I posted a new story by sending mails to your emails. Anyway the decision is up to you, I ain't forcing ya :)
> 
> And one last thing, do you guys find it convenient that I place the paring names beside the title or should I remove them to keep the pairings as a surprise or somethin?
> 
> Edit: So the smut book is finally here xD. Click [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511) for those interested.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	10. Balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 27, 2018

                I’ve been in this business for quite a while now and the days here in the park are pretty normal, sometimes even calm and mundane even though on weekends it gets a bit crowded yet, nothing too unusual happens. On those crowded days that’s when I’m busiest. A lot of kids simply like ice cream whether it be that shy kid who would tug on their parent’s sleeve or the kid who’d wail and demand for their parents to buy them an ice cream.

                Selling ice cream at the park isn’t so bad and it provides me with the sufficient amount of money that I need. However, there are times when things get dreary especially on slow days, mostly weekdays when majority of the population are at work or at school, that’s the time when costumers are scarce. Only on weekday afternoons would the number of costumers slightly increase but in the middle of the weekdays the number fluctuates from a few to one and sometimes to none, so yeah I can get bored to death at times.

                Yet surprisingly in one of those boring days I noticed something quite interesting. I saw a guy about middle-age or so, short brown hair, average height but can be considered tall, and not so thin but not so fat as well, the most interesting part about him was that he held a balloon in his hand. The balloon was one of those helium filled ones tied to a string not the ones that wouldn’t really float, the particular balloon he held was bright red as well so it easily caught my eye. I don’t know why it piqued my curiosity and interest to see this full grown man with a balloon in hand but with nothing better to do as of the moment I let my eyes follow the stranger as he continued to walk across the clean cut grass, gaze steady with each step firm and sure. He stopped in the middle of the wide clearing a little ways to the right across from where my cart was.

                He stared up into the sky and let the balloon go, my own gaze followed it as it took flight. The red balloon immediately soared up into the sky with nothing holding it down, winds easily carried it higher and further away.  The stranger stared at the shrinking balloon for a few more moments until it was nothing but a tiny dot in the wide blue expanse of sky. As the balloon finally disappeared from his sight he looked down and began to walk away. 

                _Well, that was certainly interesting._

                                                                             

________________

 

                For the past week I now begin to notice that the same man that carried the red balloon would come to the park every day. He carries the same red balloon, goes to the same spot, and goes to the park at the exact _same_ time each day. One day I even caught him coming to the park even when it had started to rain.

                That day I was just about packing my stuff up since I noticed that grey clouds began to cover the sky. I didn’t want my products to get wet so I hurriedly packed and strolled out of the park, pushing my cart in front of me. As I was just passing the gate I saw the stranger with the red balloon go into the park. I stop for a moment and check my watch, the numbers 1:30 flashed brightly on the tiny screen. He was right on time. I didn’t look back to check if he went to the same spot because I had to save the ice cream packs I still had in my cart as raindrops began to fall, my measly yellow umbrella couldn’t protect my cart from a strong downpour so I had to go find cover. Although thinking about it now I have no doubt that he still went to that place and let the balloon go while staring at it until it disappeared even though it was raining

                I watched this same event transpire for almost a month. It was so consistent, the man didn’t fail to come to the park every day. I saw him come to the park, go to that exact same spot, and let go of a red balloon for numerous times that I felt as if I was hallucinating. How could one person constantly and loyally do this **_every single day_**? Then at some time while I lay in bed reminiscing about everything that I saw I had decided to finally talk to the strange man, more because of my own curiosity than anything else if I were to be honest.

                So the very next morning I waited for the man to arrive. I stood at my cart patiently waiting, today was one of those slow days so I didn’t need to worry about missing any costumers. I had constantly glanced at my watch to check the time, when it finally struck 1:30 I stopped having a useless staring contest with my watch, an idiotic attempt that I thought would make the time pass faster, and I looked around me in search of the man with the red balloon. It took me a while until…

                _Score._

                I saw him as he just entered the gate, the same red balloon in his hand. I quickly left the cart and approached the man, I had all the cash with me anyway and I had locked the individual compartments of the cart so no one would be able to get to the ice cream. This would be a quick conversation anyway.

                _Or so I thought._

Without any second thoughts or hesitation I approached the man and tentatively gave him a short tap on the shoulder to catch his attention. It appears to have shocked him since I saw him jolt and suddenly stop mid-step, swiftly turning around to face me. His shocked face turns into one with a curious look when he sees that it was just me, a common man, who disturbed him in his daily routine, hazel eyes stared at me with a questioning gaze. When I was finally face to face with the man I hastily spoke, afraid that I’d forget what to say when I pause for too long. “Uhm, excuse me sir, I hope you don’t mind the interruption. My name’s Scotty, I sell ice cream here at the park and I happen to see you come here a lot. I wanted to ask why you do this every day, I mean not to be nosy or anything but-”

                “It’s okay, uh, Scotty. May I call you Scotty?” He interrupts me with a kind smile, he must’ve noticed how nervous I was since I spoke so many words in such a short span of time that I felt like I was rapping. I smile sheepishly and decided to simply nod to answer to his question.

                 “Yeah, I don’t really mind the intrusion. My name’s Ryan by the way. Nice to meet you Scotty.” He held out his free hand for a handshake which I gladly received.

                 “It’s nice to meet you too, um, Ryan”

                Ryan let go of my hand and asked. “What is it that you wanted to ask me?”

                 “Oh-uh, ya see I noticed that you come here often and-“

                He cut me off once more, “And you wanted to know why I come here every day carrying a balloon and letting it go at the exact same place.”

                I was taken aback, “H-how did you know?”

                Ryan simply shrugged, replying lightheartedly. “It’s not the first time someone asked me.”

                 “O-oh. I hope I’m not bothering you or anything.”

                 “It’s fine. I’m not that busy today anyway so I have time to spare. Wanna take a seat though? This might take a while.”

                Anyone else would’ve been a bit suspicious of the man but I wasn’t like most people. Now that my interest was completely captured I didn’t really care much for worrying or for how long the talk would take, I wanted to know the reason and story behind this man’s actions. So I agreed to the man’s suggestion and we headed to the nearest available bench. Once we were both seated he breathed deeply and sighed. It seemed like his mind was filled with thousands of things but soon enough he appeared to gather his thoughts.

                He glanced at the bright balloon in his hand and began to speak. “I guess I have to start from the very beginning in order for you to understand.”

                I patiently waited for him to continue, showing him that I was attentively listening by staying silent and focusing my eyes on him. Honestly, I was lucky enough that Ryan was even bothering to open up to me, a complete _stranger_ , about his story. I guess it’s a benefit for not being the first one to ask about it.

                 “Three years ago I met someone that completely swept me off my feet. It was a surprise really, I never met anyone like him. He’s kind, understanding, funny and very loving. Somehow we started dating and it didn’t take long before I fell deeply in love with him.” A happy smile was on his lips as he told me the story, it was so genuine in nature that it was obvious that he’s truly in love with whoever he was talking about.

                 “Last year, on a sunny day much like this one he brought me here to this very park. He bought a red balloon from some vendor who was selling some balloons at that time and gave it to me as a present. Red was his favorite color by the way. Then he led to the middle of that wide clearing right over there, the same place that I’ve been going to for the past month.”  His gaze was staring far into the distance and he had a glassy look in his eyes as if he was a million miles away. He kept talking and I felt as if he was no longer telling a story but instead he was reliving a memory.

                 “At exactly 1:30 pm, you see I’m very particular with time haha, anyway at that exact time on that exact same spot he handed me a needle and asked me to pop the balloon he gave me. I looked at him like he had grown a second head, the request was weird enough but I followed what he said anyway. I took the needle and popped the balloon.”

                He paused and turned to me. “Can you guess what happened next?”

                I shook my head. “No idea.”

                A smile spread across his face. “A small folded note about the size of the half of my palm fell to the ground along with the remnants of the balloon. I picked it up and opened it. It said,

                 ‘ _Will you marry me?’_

                Just as I finished reading the note I saw him kneeling on one knee and holding out a ring. Looking at me with as beaming grin while he waited for my reply.

                I said yes.”

                I smiled at the sweetness of it all but Ryan suddenly paused for a bit and I noticed that his smile saddened. “But a month after he proposed to me he had to leave the country. He’s got a big heart and that’s what made him choose to be a medic in the army, he had the heart to serve his country and the people. He had gone on missions before, back when we were still dating but it was all inside the country and he’d always come back home at the end of it. However, this mission required him to travel out of the country and to work on the field. I didn’t know how long he’d be gone.

                I didn’t want him to leave, I mean _come on_ we weren’t even married yet… But I saw the fire in his eyes, he had this burning passion inside of him and once he set his mind to something I knew nothing could stop him…not even _me_. So with a heavy heart I let him go and he promised me he’d come back.”

                Ryan stopped once more, I could see the pain in his eyes. He took a shaky breath and continued. “Last month there was a knock on my door. I opened it hoping that it was him.”

                My heart began to pound, although it was Ryan who was telling the story I was fully immersed into it. The last sentence had me silently wishing that it was him. The brunette turned to me and he must’ve seen the hope in my eyes because he softly shook his head and spoke, “It wasn’t him. It was another soldier who came to tell me that my fiancé’s gone, he died on the field while he tried to save the life of the very man who stood before me that day.”

                I felt my heart shatter for Ryan and I drew a sharp intake of breath.

                 “The day after that was his funeral. And on that day I made up my mind to do something special for him. I bought a whole pack of red balloons and a helium tank. Every day I would write him a letter about anything I wanted to tell him. I’d place it inside the balloon, fill the balloon with air and then come here to the very place where he proposed to me and I would let go of the balloon, hoping that he’d be able to read them...somehow. And that’s what I’ve been doing for the past month…”

                A long stretch of silence filled the air as he finished telling his tale. I wanted to speak but something got stuck in my throat which made it hard for me to talk. I wondered why at first but then I felt something wet sliding down my cheeks. I was **crying**? I softly cursed and quickly wiped away the tears, I turned around so Ryan couldn’t see it but unfortunately he did and I know he did because I heard a chuckle behind my back.

                He reached over, patting my back in a friendly manner and said comfortingly, “It’s okay Scotty, just let it all out.”

                I flushed in embarrassment but I couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped my lips at the irony of the situation. “What the hell, isn’t this supposed to be the other way around?”

                Ryan smiled. “I don’t know man. You’re the one who’s tearing up right now.”

                I groaned and wiped the last of the tears away. “I guess it just hit me through the fucking feels man…damn, I’m sorry for your loss Ryan.”

                He sighed but oddly enough a small smile stayed on his face. “Don’t be sorry Scotty. Although it hurts that he isn’t here I’m sure he went out doing what he loved the most, saving others. He’s a fighter to the end and his death wasn’t for nothing, I’m sure of it.”

                I nodded and took a moment to compose myself. I was surprised when Ryan stated, “One day you’ll meet someone who’ll completely turn your life around. Someone who you never thought you’d ever want to be with. Someone who’d simply knock you off your feet without even trying and capture your heart with a simple smile…”

                He looked at me. “When you find that special someone or if you already did then grab each chance you get and make the most of every moment. Don’t take the time you have together for granted. Alright Scotty?”

                Strangely enough I felt like I was talking to one of my parents, I’m sure I heard one of them tell me the same thing ages ago. Nevertheless I give him a broad grin and replied, “Sir, yes, sir.”

                My answer seemed to satisfy him because I see his smile widen, crinkling the end of his eyes as they sparkled. “Good to know that. Now if you don’t mind I have some errands to run, specifically a message to send.”

                We both stand up and I offer my hand for a handshake. “Thanks for the story. It was nice talking to you Ryan.”

                “I’m glad I was able to share my story with you Scotty. See you around.”

                “Likewise.”

                We offer a friendly smile to each other but as he started to walk away I suddenly remembered something that I wanted to ask. “Ryan wait.” He turned around and asked with a raised brow, “What is it?”

                “You never told me his name.”

                His questioning gaze turned into a look of realization and he replied with a smile. “He _was_ Evan, the man I dearly love.”

                Evan and Ryan huh, it suited them.

                After saying our goodbyes one more time we finally parted ways. In the back of my mind I had no doubt that we’d see each other again sometime soon.

\---------

                I quickly checked my clock and was surprised that it was nearly 3 pm, I jogged over to the cart and sighed in relief as I saw that everything was intact. While I started setting things up I couldn’t get Ryan’s words out of my head.

                ‘ _One day you’ll meet someone who’ll completely turn your life around.’_

I wonder if that would ever happen for me…

                My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted a young girl in a blue dress running over to the cart. I was worried she’d trip over something because of how fast she was running. Thankfully she got to the cart without any incidents. A young man, maybe around my age quickly followed after her, he had yellow hair that was probably bleached from the way that it appeared with a bit of the original brown hair color showing at the hair roots and he wore a pair of black rimmed glasses. He must be this girl’s father since he made his way to her and spoke up, “You couldn’t really wa-“ His sentence got cut off because of something I’m not aware of as he stared at me, despite not knowing what was happening I offered him a friendly smile nonetheless.

                The man tried to speak but all that came out was, “I-uh-b-Damn.”

                This made me laugh and I stated with a slight tilt of my head to the side, “I’m sorry sir but I don’t have any “damn” flavored ice cream here.” He was kind of cute when he blushed and fumbled for something to say. “Yes. I mean- No. I- ugh- English, do you speak it?!” He exclaims and does a face palm.

                I laughed once more and answered politely, “Well, I do speak English.”

                “No. I wasn’t talking to you- I mean I **was** talking to you but I wasn’t, in a way.” The man tried to explain. “Look what I meant was I wasn’t pertaining to you when I said “English, do you speak it.” I was talking to myself- ugh why do I even talk?”

                I stifled a laugh at his explanation and poor guy sighed heavily while covering his face with his hand.

                Well this is certainly interesting, I didn’t know why but suddenly my heart started skipping beats as I chuckled.

                A moment of silence passed and I was just about to talk when the little girl piped up. “Uncle Craig, why does you face look like a strawberry?”

                I couldn’t see the man’s face at the moment so when the little girl said that I burst in laughter, so the man was furiously blushing then I suppose. I heard him groan as he slowly sinks down, disappearing from my view. The girl called him Uncle so she must be his niece then.

                I had a short conversation with the little girl as I take her order and give her the ice cream she wanted. As she walked away I turn to “Uncle Craig” and ask with a smile, “And are you also going to buy an ice cream?”

                Craig sighs heavily and stands up. “Actually yes.”

                “Let me guess, will it be strawberry flavor?” I couldn’t help but ask with a teasing smile, Craig’s face was still red that’s why I referenced the girl’s innocent joke.

                Craig groaned but managed to joke as well, “No, actually I’d like a “damn” flavored ice cream please.”

                I roll my eyes as I giggle, I think I like this guy. I stretch my hand out for a handshake while I introduce myself. “The name’s Scotty.”

                Craig smiled and took my outstretched hand, firmly shaking it, “You already heard it but yea, hi, I’m Craig.”

 

                _‘One day you’ll meet someone who’ll completely turn your life around. Someone who you never thought you’d ever want to be with.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep the pairing labels beside the chapter title but sometimes there will be no labels. The absence of labels can signify that the chapter doesn't mainly focus on a pairing or can also mean that the pairing will be later revealed in the chapter so I won't spoil the surprise or something like that.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the new update. 
> 
> Btw has anyone noticed the easter eggs I have placed in this chapter?
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	11. Heights (Mini07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: February 17, 2018

            The sun was still high up in the sky but tonight was going to be _the_ night he was sure of it. He had everything planned out and nothing should go wrong but he couldn’t stop the wave of nervousness that washed over him as he thought about everything that was going to happen. The utter sense of having no idea of how things could go made him a bit nauseous.

            “You alright there bud?”

            “Y-yeah, I’m good.”

            “Better be ready, tonight’s going to be a big night.”

            “I know.” Although he said that with such confidence his voice was shaking because of the anxiety that had his heart pounding.

            He was given a reassuring pat on the back. “Best of luck to ya. Try not to think about the bad things that could happen just focus on the good stuff.”

            Craig couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips as he heard the encouragement from his friend. “Yeah…thanks.”

            Brian replied with a smile of his own and waved goodbye as he left Craig with his own thoughts. “Go get ‘im tiger.”

            A chuckle of disbelief was the only thing he could muster as he waved goodbye to Brian as well. Craig took a deep breath to calm his tingling nerves as he stood at the entrance of the carnival waiting for his date. He silently laughed at how silly it was for him to be so anxious about this when he had planned this for so long. He deduced that knowing what to do for every small thing that could happen would calm him, turns out it didn’t. It may have just made him even more paranoid than he usually was. However, he was already here and the plan was already set in motion so he had no choice but to follow through, even if his legs felt like jelly and he was certain that he can faint any time soon. Another deep breath of fresh air was taken to steady himself as he fixed his panicking thoughts.

            Just as he was psyching himself up that’s the exact moment that Scotty came into view and the breath he was taking became a lump stuck in his throat forcing him to cough. The loud noises caught Scotty’s attention and he immediately jogged towards Craig when he noticed that the horrible coughing came from the man.

            “Craig, are you alright?” Scotty asks in concern as he gently pat Craig’s back as the man with glasses hacked and coughed, the sounds made it appear as if he was dying on the spot. A few random people even glance their way with curiosity and worry.

            “Ugh, I-I’m fine.” His voice stuttered as he tried to clear his throat. Great he was already messing up and it was just the first phase of the plan.

            “You sure? We can cancel the date if you’re not feeling well.” Scotty had suggested in concern for his health but this made Craig only feel worse and he panicked.

            “No! I mean-uh- no don’t cancel the date. I feel fine, my throat was just- itchy.” Craig stammered as he tried to convince Scotty that he was okay.

            A slight pause was given between them while Scotty observed him with calculating eyes, squinting slightly to see if Craig would crack under his gaze. When Craig didn’t seem to say anything more Scotty let it go with a shrug. “Ok, if you say so.”

            Craig inwardly sighed in relief.

            “So where are we going to first?” The brunette asked while they entered the carnival, an array of displays, games, and rides were revealed to them.

            “Anywhere you want to go.”

            Scotty hummed in thought and a particular small stall caught his attention. “What about that one?” He pointed to the shooting game that offered prizes whenever you hit down a certain amount of targets off the shelf. Craig saw what Scotty pointed out and replied with a smile, “Sure.” They proceed to the stall and Craig pays for Scotty, handing the salesman the money. The salesperson gives Scotty a toy gun and 12 bullets, Craig watches with a smile as Scotty loads the gun and begins to aim the gun with extreme concentration.

            There were a lot of things that can be used to distract the brunette while Craig waited for the guys to set everything up. Until they’re ready all Craig had to do was to keep Scotty occupied. He hoped Scotty wouldn’t easily get bored with the rides and games available. However, Craig’s worry was quenched as he noticed how Scotty became easily engrossed with the shooting game and asked for more bullets. Looks like the plan will proceed smoothly after all.

-*-*-*-*-*-

            Hours quickly passed them by as they played game after game and tried ride after ride. Craig took pictures along the way as a keepsake for a future album he planned on making, this was going to be one of the most memorable days and he wanted to keep it in memory…of course, assuming that he wouldn’t screw anything up.

            While they were taking a break from playing Craig glanced at his watch, his eyes widened as he realized it was 20 minutes to the set time. He glanced up to the sky and saw that the sky was beginning to grow darker, heartbeat spiking he quickly finished the corndog he had and disposed of the stick at a nearby trash can then headed back to the bench where Scotty sat. Scotty had just finished the ice cream he had when Craig approached him.

            Scotty gave him a sweet smile and a quick peck on the cheeks. “Thanks for today Craig. I had a lot of fun.”

            “No problem.” Nothing could stop the blush and grin that crept up to his face. His heart leapt for joy at what he heard. Scotty’s simple words of thanks and appreciation made him giddy.

            “But-“ Now his heart dropped. “It’s getting late and I better head home, I need to prepare for tomorrow.”

            Craig quickly tried to come with an excuse for Scotty to stay just a bit longer. “Aww, already? Can’t you just stay for- for-uh one last ride?”

            The suggestion made Scotty pause and think, lips slightly pursed as pretty blue eyes look up in deep thought. The long gap of silence had Craig’s heart beating faster as he began to think that Scotty would decline.

            But when Scotty responded it felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Well, I _suppose_ one more ride wouldn’t hurt.”

            “Great! “ Craig hastily looked around for a ride that would make Scotty stay longer, finally he saw something that fit what he was looking for and headed towards it.

            Scotty curiously followed Craig wondering where the taller man would take him to. Craig was walking a bit too quickly for Scotty to keep up and the steady stream of people going the opposite direction pulled him away from Craig bit by bit. He tried to squeeze through but the crowd was just too dense. He was just about to shout Craig’s name to make him stop for a second but a hand pulling his wrist had him stumbling forward.

            “Sorry about that. Didn’t want you to get lost.” Craig apologized as he switched his hold to grasp Scotty’s hand instead which drew a pretty blush from Scotty, a subtle pink that was a great contrast to his pale complexion. The British man gaped in awe at how gorgeous and adorable Scotty truly was.

            Scotty noticed that Craig was now staring at him and he tried to break the moment’s silence with a question. “S-so where are we going by the way?” Craig simply broke into a smile and led the way towards the ride he had in mind. “You’ll see.”

            Scotty smiled and followed Craig’s lead, all the while glancing down every now and then to catch a glimpse of their hands. He pretended not to notice how well their hands fit together, fingers intertwined and all that. His heart may have skipped a beat or two at that. But when they reached the ride Craig wanted them to try his heart was pounding for a different reason. It was the Ferris wheel!

            He was absolutely _terrified_ of heights but he hadn’t told Craig about this so the British man didn’t know. Furthermore, there wasn’t a long line so it didn’t take long before they were in front of the line. He let go of Craig’s hand, refusing to go into that thing but Craig hardly noticed as he set his focus on the next empty carrier that was on its way down. Scotty wanted to tell Craig that he couldn’t ride this thing but he was too late as the carrier was already there and the doors opened.

            He hesitated to follow Craig into carrier but he saw how excited Craig was and he didn’t want to disappoint him. So Scotty stepped in, fighting through the apprehension that washed through him, making him gulp. He took the seat right across from Craig and bit his lower lip to muffle the squeak he was certain that he was going to make when the carrier started moving. He took a deep breath to calm himself but the feeling of being lifted away from the ground and that they were high above ground level made his heart drop.

            The first stop of the Ferris wheel had him breathing a little bit faster. Craig was looking outside the window so he didn’t know what Scotty was going through right then. The wheel shifted again and began to move, Scotty’s hands gripped onto the chair with a steel grip, knuckles becoming white with how tight he was holding on to the thing. Once the second stop came around Craig finally turned to face Scotty and his smile dropped when he saw how pale Scotty had become.

            “Scotty what’s wrong?”

            Scotty wanted to speak but he was breathing too fast to even get a single word out. A confused but worried look plastered itself on Craig’s face and he stood up to go and sit beside Scotty but the shout that came next froze him in place. “Stop!”

            An eyebrow raises as Craig faces Scotty with an expression that perfectly expressed what he was feeling – utter confusion and worry.

            “D-don’t c-come here. You’re gonna m-move the carrier.” Scotty weakly stated and he couldn’t stop the sharp gasp that came when the Ferris wheel started to move again.

            Craig obeyed for the first few moments as he tried to decipher what Scotty was going through. But as seconds passed by Scotty’s breathing quickened even more and became heavier, at this rate the brunette might end up fainting. So at the next stop Craig made up his mind and stood up to go to Scotty’s side. It would be easier to help the panicking male when he sat nearer.

            “Don’t!”

            “It’s okay Scotty, the cart won’t tip. It’s stable, see.” To emphasize his point Craig stood straight in the middle and indeed the carrier didn’t move a bit. Scotty looked relieved but his breathing was still too fast to be normal, a light layer of sweat now plastered some of his bangs to his forehead.

            “I’ll go over there, don’t move.”

            All Scotty could muster was a slight nod as he shut his eyes, desperate to not think about how high they possibly were. He felt a warm hand gently grab onto one of his and this encourages him to open his eyes. “It’s okay Scotty. I’m right here.”

            Craig wraps his free hand around Scotty’s shoulder to bring him closer and let the panicking man rest his head on his shoulder as he rubbed comforting circles along the other’s back. Scotty was practically shaking in his embrace and he could feel his hand grab on to his shirt and tighten ever so harshly.

            “Shh, it’s ok. I’m here. It’s going to be okay.” Although Craig didn’t know what the hell was happening he tried his best to comfort the other and somehow calm him down so that his breathing would go back to normal.

            The process of whispering lulling words and comforting Scotty dragged on for a few minutes until Scotty finally calmed down enough that his breathing had become fairly normal. When he felt a bit better Scotty drew back from the embrace but refused to look Craig in the eyes, gaze cast down, maybe he was a bit embarrassed with what just happened.

            “S-sorry.”

            “Why are you apologizing?”

            “You wanted to ride the Ferris wheel together and I…my stupid phobia just had to screw it all up. I should’ve just told you that I’m scared of heights.”

            Craig mentally berated himself as he realized what he’d done. “No. I’m the one who screwed it up. If I knew that you had a problem with riding the Ferris wheel then I wouldn’t even have considered it in the first place. _I_ should be the one who’s sorry.”

            Craig gently grabs Scotty’s cold hands and places a kiss on top of each, blue eyes look at him in surprise. “I’m sorry Scotty. But don’t worry I’m right here…so if you ever panic just hold on to me, I’ll keep you safe.”

            Lips quirked up slightly as Scotty nodded, a blush delicately dusting his cheeks.

            Just then the Ferris wheel ground to a halt, that’s the time that Scotty had become curious enough to look out the window, not really look down but just to catch a glimpse around them. His heart dropped when he realized that they were at the very top and his panic attack started once more. Automatically Craig squeezed his hands tight. “Scotty, look at me.”

            The brunette turned to face Craig.

            “I told you, I’m right here.”

            Scotty managed a nervous smile as he softly chuckled. “You’re really something else Craig, I swear.” The fear began to ebb as he squeezed Craig’s hand back, assuring himself that he was going to be fine.

            “I really am.” Declared a confident Craig as he stared out the window with a smirk. Curious, Scotty turned in his seat to have a look at what caught Craig’s attention.

            At the first explosion Scotty couldn’t believe what he was currently witnessing. A myriad of colors decorate the night sky as fireworks rapidly fly into the air in rapid succession. They had never appeared so near and so beautiful before. The display had people exclaiming with surprise and glee, even up at the top Scotty can hear their gasps of shock. While his mouth hung open in surprise a particularly loud explosion captured his attention and he stared with wide eyes at the words formed before him.

            _“Scotty, will you marry me?”_

A series of whoops and hollers filled the air as the people down below expressed their support for whoever sent the message.

            Meanwhile, the person to whom the message was for was frozen in place with eyes wide open, he was beyond surprised. Actually he was so very shocked that he didn’t move for the next few seconds and this only made Craig nervous.

            _Did he screw it up?_

_What if Scotty said no?_

Craig’s heart pinched in at that last thought but the pain was changed with worry as Scotty turned around to face him. Tears were dripping down his cheeks and Craig inwardly panicked. _Why was Scotty crying?! Had he done something wrong?_

“Scot-“

            “Yes.”

            “Huh?”

            “I said yes, you idiot.” Scotty replied as he wiped the tears away, a big smile spreading across his reddening face. He never thought anyone would ever want to be with him, much less marry him. And out of all the people that _wanted_ to marry him it was Craig.

            He couldn’t be happier.

            The worried look Craig had on his face instantly dissipated and gave way to a shout of joy as he pulled Scotty in for a victory kiss. Needless to say the kiss provided a great distraction for Scotty as the Ferris wheel started to move again.

            Too bad they missed the stop because they were too focused on each other. Oh well, at least Craig can spend another round on the Ferris wheel keeping Scotty’s attention solely on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen in love with this pairing and I have no regrets :P
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	12. Satellite (Mini07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [ "Satellite" by Nickelback ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOcjvNzMb3s)
> 
> Posted: February 25, 2018

            It’s been a while since we’ve spent some quality time together. Our schedules are polar opposites so it’s become common for us to not see each other very much yet, I yearn for those times when we’d cuddle under the blankets, watch movies, or simply play games together. I’d leave early in the morning while he’d be sleeping, completely spent with working during the afternoon up until late at night and when I come back home he’d already left for work. We may live in the same house but it sometimes feels like we don’t, especially on moments where we’d go for weeks without communicating face to face, texts and calls were still available of course but it’s not the same as talking to him in person.

            _I miss him._

            He told me earlier today that he’d be home before sunset this time around so I was anticipating his arrival more than usual. But night was drawing closer and there’s still no sign of him. I frown as the sun sets, its golden and orange hues slowly disappearing, fading into darker colors and yet I don’t hear the familiar purr of his car as it pulls up to the driveway nor do I hear the three hits that he usually does when he knocks on the door. I part the curtains of the small window beside the door to peer out and look at the driveway to see if that red car of his was anywhere in sight. Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

            I heaved a sigh and tried to think positively, it’s just a few minutes after sunset after all and maybe he was on his way home now. Standing and peeking through the windows near the door wouldn’t make him come home any faster so I opted to go to the living room and watch a few shows while waiting for his return.

-*-*-*-*-*-

            Two hours passed and still no sign of him. There were no interesting shows on so I turn the TV off and peered through the window once more, still _nothing._ My once hopeful mood now turns sour, I look at the dinner I prepared for him it must’ve gotten cold by now. A sad sigh escapes my lips as I leave the window and head on to the table, I ate my meal _alone_ just like I’ve been doing for the past 3 weeks. The chair in front of me was empty although there was a plate right there which I had placed earlier. I thought we could at least eat dinner together before I had to leave early in the morning but looks like that isn’t going to happen any time soon. Although, _he_ was the one who told me that he’d be off of work early today. My frown deepens at the thought and negative statements suddenly bloom in my mind, I immediately shake them off.

            _Something must’ve come up._

            I told myself in reassurance because I didn’t want my brain to conjure up nonsensical reasons as to why he was late. My mind tends to become over imaginative at times so I had to constantly remind myself that he wasn’t _that_ type of person and that he was better than that.

            After eating half of my meal I sigh once more, the appetite I had before this had dissipated. I stood up and stored the food away in tiny containers so that if he comes home he could easily get them from the refrigerator and heat them up. Who knew how long he’d be out this time so I carefully fixed everything and washed the dishes.

            Menial tasks over and done with I start to head to the bedroom to get ready for bed. I glance once more at the front door hoping or maybe I was _wishing_ at this point to hear a knock on the door. A few minutes passed but nothing happened.

            I stopped waiting.

-*-*-*-*-*-

            Scotty had just started to doze off covered in the comforting warmth of the blankets when his sharp hearing caught the telltale sound of a car pulling up into the driveway, it was soon followed by keys clinking and the jiggling of the doorknob. Still upset at Craig for giving him false hope of having dinner together Scotty huffs and pulls the blanket even tighter around him, closing his eyes pretending to be asleep.

            The door of the bedroom slowly opens with a soft creak and the formerly dark room now lights up with the light switched on by the newcomer. Despite the sudden change in lighting Scotty keeps his eyes shut. Footsteps resounded through the room as Craig neared the bed, Scotty felt the bed dip behind him. Not long after that he feels a hand lightly shake him, trying to wake him up. When it seemed that Scotty wouldn’t wake up the shaking became more insistent but Scotty was stubborn as a donkey so he kept his eyes closed through the whole ordeal, he didn’t want to face Craig right now. The shaking finally stopped followed by a heavy sigh from Craig.

            The bed moved as the weight on top of it shifted a bit. Scotty inwardly sighed thinking that Craig gave up and was preparing for bed but a slimy wet feeling on his neck made him jump.

            “Eww! What the fuck?” Scotty jerked up into a sitting position quickly covering the part of his neck that was “assaulted.”

            _Did Craig just lick him?!_

            Flabbergasted blue eyes glare at a smirking Craig. “I knew you were awake.” Scotty just rolled his eyes in response and turned his back to Craig with a huff.

            Craig’s previous smirk dropped. “What’s wrong?”

            “Isn’t it obvious Mr. ‘I promise to be home early today’?” Scotty didn’t bother turning around to face his lover, the bitterness was still there after all and he didn’t want Craig to see how he was more of hurt than mad.

            A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Craig rested his chin on his tense shoulder. “Look I’m really sorry Scott. Something came up.”

            The blue eyed man frowned at the familiar heat from the arms that enveloped him, making him feel comfortable and he tried not to blush at how Craig’s face seemed to be perfectly at home resting beside his own. He wouldn’t break that easily.

            “Something came up huh? Well this “something” seems to be more important than our dinner date apparently.” Scotty tried to get out of Craig’s embrace as the truth of his own words hit him through the heart and he tried not to sound so hurt because it was such a trivial reason to be upset about. Yet, the fact that it was a small reason didn’t lessen the prickling pain Scotty felt at the moment.

            Despite his struggles the arms wouldn’t let him go. “What do you mean Scott?”

            Scotty tried once more to break free but Craig had a firm hold of him. “I’m saying that the _something_ that you had to take care of was **_more important_** to you than our time **together**.” That’s what he said but what he meant was, _it’s more important to you than I am._

            But he underestimated his own lover, Craig had known Scotty for so long now that he could read him like an open book. ‘ _So that’s what’s on his mind.’_ Craig silently thought as he realized what Scotty had meant beyond what he has said. The British man inwardly sighed as he felt his beloved struggle even more against his grasp.

            Not saying anything Craig let Scotty free, got off the bed and went in front of his loved one to gently pull him to his feet. “What are you-“

            Scotty scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he noticed Craig fully clad in formal wear from head to toe. His bafflement increased as Craig held out his hand to him and asked, “May I have this dance?” A small smile tugging on the corners of Craig’s lips.

            Although thoroughly puzzled and still upset Scotty’s curiosity took over and he hesitantly placed his hand on Craig’s and music suddenly started to play in the background. His ears perked up at the tune of the song, it didn’t sound like any song he’d heard before.

 

**_“I know it’s late_ **

**_But something’s on my mind”_ **

****

                Craig brought them closer together with one of his hands placed to rest on Scotty’s waist while the other easily intertwined with Scott’s hand.

 

**_“It couldn’t wait_ **

**_There’s never any time”_ **

****

                Although lost on what was currently going on Scotty took the hint and placed his free hand on Craig’s shoulder.

 

**_“This life slips by without a warning_ **

**_And I’m tired of ignoring_ **

**_All the space that’s between you and I”_ **

****

                Stepping a little closer Craig stared into Scotty’s captivating blue eyes and started swaying to the beat of the song. Their room had enough space for them to freely move in without bumping into any furniture and Craig used this to their advantage. As the beat started to pick up Craig smiled and took the lead, Scotty hesitantly following.

****

**_“Let’s lock the door behind us_ **

**_They won’t find us_ **

**_Make the whole world wait_ **

**_While we…”_ **

****

                Bit by bit Scotty’s mood began to brighten up as they dance to the music. Craig’s eyes solely focused on his blue ones, never once looking away.

               

**_“Dance around this bedroom_ **

**_Like we’ve only got tonight_ **

**_Not about to let you_ **

**_Go ‘til the morning light”_ **

****

                Scotty smiled as he and Craig began to dance around the bedroom much like how the lyrics were saying. Bodies moving in complete harmony with the song’s melody. It felt like he was drowning, chest tightening as he stared into Craig’s eyes, he knew what this feeling was – he was falling all over again.

****

**_“You can be my whole world_ **

**_If I can be your satellite_ **

**_Let’s dance around this bedroom_ **

**_Like tonight’s our only night”_ **

****

The melody and lyrics of the song captivated him as he stared into expressive brown eyes, looking at him with pure adoration. It felt like the lyrics were Craig’s own message given to him so he listened closely.

 

**_“Dance around this room_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite_ **

**_Dance around this room”_ **

****

                Just when he thought it couldn’t get better Craig suddenly began singing along.

 

**_“I’ll be your satellite”_ **

****

Craig simply took Scotty’s breath away.

****

**_“Do you recall_ **

**_How long it must have been_ **

**_Since any room_ **

**_Held only you and me”_ **

****

Craig sang with his heart, thinking about their current situation and how they barely had any time to be together.

****

**_“Every song I sing’s about it_ **

**_Says that we can’t live without it_ **

**_Now I know just what that really means”_ **

****

Craig wanted let Scotty know that he missed him during their time apart and that he was making up for it. Craig’s sincerity behind the lyrics didn’t get past Scotty.

****

**_“Let’s lock the door behind us_ **

**_They won’t find us_ **

**_Make the whole world wait”_ **

****

                Scotty laid his head on Craig’s shoulders, letting the man’s voice and words wash through him.

****

**_“While we…_ **

**_Dance around this bedroom_ **

**_Like we’ve only got tonight_ **

**_Not about to let you_ **

**_Go ‘til the morning light”_ **

****

Craig brought Scotty even closer, just making the moment count.

****

**_“You can be my whole world_ **

**_If I can be your satellite_ **

**_Let’s dance around this bedroom_ **

**_Like tonight’s our only night”_ **

****

They both close their eyes and let the music’s melody carry them away.

****

**_“Dance around this room_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite_ **

**_Dance around this room_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite”_ **

****

The outside world no longer existed for them at the moment, they were just lost in their own little world. Just the two of them dancing to the song and holding each other close.

****

**_“Dance with me around the moon_ **

**_You every night_ **

**_Dance around this room_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite_** ”

 

                 To Scotty it was just him and Craig. To Craig it was just him and Scott. Nothing else mattered more than the other.

****

**_“I can’t believe_ **

**_The days turn into years_ **

**_I hate to see the moments disappear_ **

**_But tonight the sand is stopping_ **

**_Take the hourglass and drop it_ **

**_So we can stay_ **

**_Inside this atmosphere”_ **

****

Both men danced in that room just basking in each other’s presence, it’s been too long since they were this close. The ache in their hearts were now starting to ebb as the warmth of the other can now be felt and is within their grasp. They were finally together, the other’s presence was now tangible and clearly apparent at that moment. They were not alone anymore.

****

**_“Dance around this room_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite_ **

**_Dance around this room_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite”_ **

****

                Scott drew back, eyes getting teary as he gazes lovingly into Craig’s own.

****

**_“Dance with me never move_ **

**_You and I every night_ **

**_Dance with me around this room_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite”_ **

****

A few stubborn tears escape his eyes even though he tried so hard to keep them at bay. Craig gently wiped them away, cradling Scott’s face with his hand.

****

**_“Let’s dance around this bedroom_ **

**_I’ll be your satellite (4x)”_ **

 

                                “Nothing will ever be more important to me then you, Baby. Happy Anniversary Scotty.” Craig whispered as he drew nearer and kissed the man. Scotty didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms behind the other’s neck and deepen the kiss.

                                As they separate Scotty answers in return with a happy smile, “Happy Anniversary Craig. I love you.”

                                “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akasdkakhvkhvieyoqwuhckzvsvkvowqhoh OMG! This is so cute gaaaaah!!
> 
> Ahem, anyway I hope you guys liked the fic. Song’s not mine (obviously) here’s the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOcjvNzMb3s) to the vid if anyone’s interested. It’s a great song and you should really check it out if you haven’t already. 
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	13. Watching The Clouds Go By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss and Ohm are the same age here.
> 
> Posted: March 3, 2018

                “Here you are! I wondered where you went.” A lively young man called out as he slowly jogged over to where his friend currently sat.

                A man with slightly tousled brown hair turned his attention away from the clear sky and looked at his approaching friend. “Evan?” The man comfortably sitting under the tree worded out in askance. Although his face was calm his heart had started to beat faster than normal.

                “You weren’t answering any of my texts or calls so I decided to come and look for you. You had me worried there for a bit man.” Evan explained as he plopped down beside Ryan a bit out of breath because of all the running he did.

                “Oh sorry ‘bout that, I left my phone at home.” Ryan confessed as he scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

 

                _A lie._

“Really? But you never leave your phone.” A curious brow lifted as Evan looked at his long-time friend. He knew Ryan well enough to know that the brunette would never dare to leave his home without his phone in hand. It was a sense of comfort and security for Ryan to always have it with him, so why the sudden change?

                “It was low on battery and I figured a quick walk around town while it charged wouldn’t hurt.” Ryan smoothly stated looking away from Evan’s questioning stare and turning back to what he had been doing before he was interrupted.

 

                _Another lie._

That was certainly weird but who’s to say, there was a first for everything so Evan mentally shrugged it off. A few moments passed by before Evan speaks up with a teasing smile, “About time you got out of your hermit hole.”

                “Hey!” Ryan exclaimed in disagreement, face turning red at what his friend implied. He faces Evan and declares in defense. “I go out sometimes.”

                Evan outwardly scoffed, “Sometimes? Like what? Once a month?” The grin on his face widen as Ryan looked away and retorted with a cute huff, “Fuck you.”

                Without any warning Evan easily throws his arm around Ryan’s shoulder and pulls him close for a noogie as he laughs, “With skin as white as yours anyone would think that you just came out from the grave.”

                His heartbeat increases as he feels the other’s closeness, Ryan complains, ready to defend himself with a better argument and tries to get out of Evan’s grip but pretty soon he gives up and joins in on the laughter. Evan was the only one who was capable of making fun of him yet made it possible for Ryan to laugh with him instead of being upset.

                After they finally calmed down from their laughing fit Evan and Ryan both slump onto the tree, Evan’s arm still around Ryan in a relaxed manner. Ryan pretended not to notice their proximity that was maybe a bit too close to be labelled friendly since Ryan knew it was just a normal thing for Evan. A regular thing for both of them actually, they’ve basically grown up together after all. A few minutes of comfortable silence pass before Evan breaks the silence, “Do you still remember when we’d spend hours just lying down here, looking up at the clouds and guessing shapes that they form?”

                Hazel eyes gaze fondly at the dozens of fluffy clouds passing by while memories of their childhood came flooding back. “Yeah, those were the days huh?” One of the best memories he’s certain he’d never forget.

\---------

_(When they were twelve years old)_

_“Ryan, look! That cloud looks like an owl.” A very energetic boy, eyes shining with adoration, pointed up at the sky._

_His friend who was currently busy with burying his nose inside a book momentarily paused his reading and turned to gaze upon whatever thing Evan was excitedly pointing at. Hazel eyes widen at the truth that his friend spoke, his jaws dropped in amazement. It certainly did look like an owl, wings stretched out wide and claws extending as if swooping down for a kill._

_“Wow.” He was utterly struck with wonderment._

_Evan grinned widely. “It’s freaking awesome isn’t it?” He saw how Ryan couldn’t help but just sit there staring at the clouds, not even bothering to turn away from the sky to answer his friend. Ryan was completely mesmerized. It seemed like the owl flew across the sky and it made his heart beat flutter with excitement. It was like magic._

_Sadly, his joy was cut short when he saw that the clouds began dissipating. All too soon the magical owl disappeared as quickly as it appeared, like a magician performing his ultimate magic trick. Evan must’ve noticed the other’s smile drop and mood change because he suddenly calls out._

_“Hey Ryan, come on let’s fly.”_

_“Wha-“ Ryan couldn’t even respond as he was immediately pulled to a standing position, the book on his lap now flumped to the ground. He had no idea what his silly friend was talking about. Fly? How could they possibly fly without wings?_

_“What are you doing now Evan?” Ryan voiced out his thoughts as he watched the raven pick up the sheet they used as a picnic mat._

_“Like I said we’re going to **fly**.” Evan bluntly stated as he walked behind Ryan with the checkered sheet in his hand. _

_“We can’t fly Evan. Humans don’t fly unless we ride a helicopter or an airplane.” Ryan huffed not understanding his friend’s logic._

_“Oh we can fly Ryan. You’ll see.” The confident statement came from Evan as he proceeded to gently tie the blanket around Ryan’s neck as a makeshift cape. Then Evan kneeled in front of Ryan with his back facing the brunette._

_A cocked eyebrow is enough to express Ryan’s feelings as he realizes what the other was asking him to do. “You can’t be serious Evan.”_

_“Come on just get on my back.”_

_Ryan sighs, “I can’t believe you.” Although he was in disbelief at what his friend was trying to do Ryan decided to humor his friend’s request so he got on. “You better not let me fall.” The brunette mumbled as he held a secure grip on Evan’s shoulders. He felt Evan’s arms hook around his knees as he stood up._

_Evan reassured his friend. “Don’t worry I won’t let you fall.” And with that Evan recklessly took off heading to the highest part of the hill._

_“Evan!” The surprised boy exclaimed, clinging to Evan for support as they reached the top._

_The wind began to pick up and Evan hollered over his shoulder, “Come on Ryan grab the edges of the blanket and spread your arms!”_

_Ryan got over the initial shock and shouted back, “Are you crazy? I might fall!”_

_“I got you, just trust me on this!”_

_“I swear you are the craziest person that I’ve ever met.”_

_The brunette was extremely hesitant but as the wind roared around him and with the vast green field and blue sky ahead of them he relents. They just called out to him. One hand grabs the fluttering sheet and he manages to grab a corner with each hand. Throwing caution to the wind he spreads his arms wide and the cool breeze catches the cape slightly pushing him backwards. Evan remains true to his word and firmly planted his feet on the ground._

_Neither one fell._

_Ryan yelled and whooped in glee as he saw the vast blue sky above him and with the wind gathering on his “wings” he felt like he was flying. “I’m flying!” His young voice shouted out without any qualms, freely letting himself enjoy the rushing wind embrace him. Evan hollered with him and laughed, declaring happily, “I told you we can fly!”_

_Ryan chuckled and closed his eyes just so he can bathe in this moment of pure glee. Once the wind finally calms down he opens his eyes he answers back loud enough for Evan to hear, “Well, when you put it like that u-rite.”_

_“Of course I’m right.” Evan proudly declares and puffs his chest out making Ryan laugh, “I mean for **once** you’re finally right.” After that Ryan hops off Evan’s back and takes off downhill with a Cheshire cat’s grin plastered on his face._

_“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Evan questioned._

_“It means what it means Evan!” Ryan giggled._

_“Why you!” Evan exclaimed and started to run after the other boy._

_And the two proceeded to run around in that wide open field under the clear blue sky._

\-------

                Yep, definitely one of the memories he’d keep with him forever. An unconscious grin plastered itself on his face before something catches his attention.

 

_When had he laid his head on Evan’s shoulder?_

Ryan tried to sit up straight but the raven’s next movement stopped him in his tracks. Evan had rested his head on Ryan’s own as if it were just a normal thing to do. A hot, warm blush began to decorate Ryan’s face but he was only grateful that Evan couldn’t see his face.

                It might have been Ryan’s imagination but he was certain that he just felt Evan’s hold tighten before Evan’s tone suddenly turned serious and he finally asked what he came here for. “You’re going right?” Ryan didn’t like how the mood suddenly changed within mere seconds.

                _‘You’re going right?’_ The exact question that Ryan had been thinking about all this time, the one question that kept him up for the past few nights. He thought he would be ready to answer it yet, he wasn’t. Or maybe it was more of the fact that he didn’t want to answer it. He didn’t know whether to confirm or not so he went for the safe route instead - ignorance. “Going to what?”

                Evan finally let go and shifted in place to face his friend, Ryan tried not to protest at the loss of warmth. “Don’t play dumb Ryan. We’ve been talking about this since last month.”

                ‘ _And yet it’s still hard to accept.’_ His mouth wanted to spout but he had more self-control than that so he musters a fake laugh, making it appear real enough to pass as a genuine chuckle. “I’m just joking with you. Of course, I’m going.” A wider smile spread across his face. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Biting the inside of his cheek as an act to keep his smile in place.

                In turn Evan gave a smile of his own and embraced Ryan tightly. “Thanks Ryan! It would mean so much for my best friend to be there on my wedding day.”

                “What kind of friend would I be if I don’t show up?”

 

_I wish I didn’t have to go._

 

Evan lets go declaring, “Make sure to look your best, okay?”

                “Of course. I’m the _best_ man after all.”

 

                _I wish I had told you earlier._

 

Ryan pretends to giggle at his own horrible pun.

Once more Evan smiles that dazzling grin of his and Ryan’s heart just can’t help but melt at the sight, although an underlying ache was hiding behind his beating heart.

                The raven states his deepest gratitude. “Seriously though, thanks so much. It really does mean a lot to me.”

                “No probs.”

                Evan stands up.

 

                **_Wait._**

“See ya next week Ry.”

                He wanted to stop him, he wanted to speak out, to tell Evan to stop but his mouth just blurted out a weak “Yeah.”

                Those hazel eyes can only watch with regret as the retreating figure went further and further away.

                **_I love you_** _…_

 

                As the footsteps faded and as Evan disappeared over the horizon hazel eyes began to sting. He angrily threads his fingers through his hair and pulls in frustration. A lump began to form inside his throat and his eyes continued to burn. He didn’t want to cry. It isn’t fucking _worth it._

                An image of Evan’s smiling face flashed inside his mind. He swore he heard something break, or rather he **felt** something break.

                A few tears flow out of Ryan’s eyes unbidden. He bit his bottom lip trying to muffle the sobs that he knew would soon force their way through his throat.

                _“Why do I always fall for the wrong person?”_

Glistening hazel eyes gaze up at the calm blue sky and tearfully watch as the clouds pass by. Suddenly a painful twist in his chest formed along with the lump in his throat as he covered his face with his shaking hand. His right hand clenched over the fabric of the shirt covering his chest area, breath choked and tears continually dripping down his face with no restraint like the fluid motion of a waterfall.

                He wanted to **scream**.

                It hurt so much to know that despite everything that was happening he’d continue to love Evan. Even though Evan belonged to another. Even though Evan’s heart was already captured. Ryan loved him even though he knew Evan would never feel the same. He couldn’t do anything now. It’s too late.

                So he just cried it all out, hoping that the pain in his heart would ebb away.

                On that clear autumn day, under that tree with brown, yellow, and red leaves falling all around, a broken soul curled into himself hiding the pain he felt from the world that surrounded him, still wishing that the pain would pass much like how the clouds currently floated by without a care. Like how they easily dissipated into nothing.

_But we know that even though the ache would fade now the suffocating love he had for the other would not disappear that easily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	14. Watching The Clouds Go By Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> > The following chapter contains dark themes of self-harm and mentions of suicide
> 
> > Mentions of blood
> 
>    
> If you are not okay with any of those then don't read the following chapter.
> 
> Ps. It might make you cry, no joke.
> 
> Posted: March 9, 2018

               

                “Ryan! Open the fucking door!” A very concerned Jonathan shouts out as he pounds on the brunette’s apartment door.

                It’s been a week and Ryan hasn’t answered any of his texts or calls. Matter of fact he hasn’t answered anyone’s calls or texts. For the first two days Jonathan didn’t mind it much, shrugging it off as Ryan being busy with other stuff but as two days became three and went up to more than that, it now greatly worried him. Ryan wasn’t the type to ignore calls or messages after all, especially considering the amount of times Jon had already texted and called him.

                Jonathan asked Evan about Ryan but because Evan was still out on a honeymoon with his wife he only stated that he didn’t know what Ryan was currently up to and proposed what Jonathan had already thought of. _“Maybe, he’s just too busy to answer, you know how Ryan can be such a workaholic.”_

Two days were fine and acceptable but a **whole** week is another story. Something must be wrong.

                So as soon as he could Jonathan went out and drove to Ryan’s apartment, where he now currently knocked on the door. After the umpteenth time of shouting Ryan’s name and banging on his door Jonathan sighs at the lack of response. So far none of the neighbors were going out of their rooms to gaze upon the ruckus that he had just made, the blue eyed male could only assume that no one was present in their apartments during this time of day. This was really convenient since the next thing he planned on doing wasn’t really something that was ethically acceptable. Looking around for a CCTV camera he smiled to himself as he found none. He quickly pulled out two thin metallic wires coincidentally placed in his jacket’s pocket, or more like wires that he’d forgotten to take out from his pocket weeks ago. Growing up in the streets definitely posed some advantages and he had learned a few nifty tricks before he was picked up by the strangers who became his loving parents.

                Holding one wire in each hand he inserts them through the keyhole and tinkers around, trying to find that particular slot where he could insert the wires into and manipulate both to catch gears and turn them in a clockwise motion. Hearing the lock click Jonathan smiled in victory, and although he wouldn’t admit it he was silently glad that he still had the “magic.”

                Gently opening the door he’s surprised to see the place so spick and span. From the dishes on the kitchen counter to the pillows on the sofa and the CDs stacked below the TV shelf, every single thing was in order. “It’s like no one even lives here at all.” Jonathan muttered under his breath, simply incredulous at how clean the place was.

                _Was Ryan even home?_

                Well, there was one way to find out.

                “Ryan?”

                His lonely voice echoed through the house and broke through the still air but after that no sound came back in response. It was eerily quiet. _Too_ quiet. However, this didn’t deter Jonathan at all, he didn’t know why but he had a gut feeling that Ryan was in here, still he heard no sound.

                Ryan hadn’t told any of his friends about leaving for a trip so that can’t be the case. Maybe the brunette went out to eat? But Ryan rarely ate outside, he always loved to eat at home since he liked to cook his own meals. So if that’s not the case then maybe Ryan went to work? Wait, Ryan’s a freaking online teacher he didn’t need to leave home just to go to work. Jonathan managed to heave a sigh. Trusting his instincts Jonathan goes inside the apartment even though he feels bad for entering without the other’s permission. He carefully closed the door behind him.

 _“Well, if bunny man didn’t want to be bothered because he’s busy he should have just said so instead of making us worried.”_ His mind argued in defense making him feel less guilty of breaking and entering into his friend’s house.

                He headed straight to Ryan’s bedroom taking a guess that Ryan might still be sleeping through all this. But once he neared the door he heard something very disquieting.

_Cries._

                They were soft and muffled so well that Jonathan would’ve have easily missed them but given that the whole apartment was deathly silent it could effortlessly be heard. There’s no mistake, someone is _crying._

                “Ryan?” Jonathan gently calls out as he knocks on the door. Instantly the sobs died out and everything became silent, no sound, no interruptions, nothing but suffocating silence.

                “It’s me, Jonathan. Ryan, are you okay man?” The raven continued when he heard no response, “We’ve been calling and texting but you weren’t answering any of ‘em. We got worried.”

                A long pause followed afterwards, Ryan still wasn’t replying but Jonathan was persistent.

                “Come on, open the door.”

                After seconds passed Jonathan nearly spoke up once more but a shaky voice croaked out from the other side of the locked door. “I’m _fine_. I just need to be alone for a-a w-while.” With the way the other’s voice cracked and adding that to the sobs he heard earlier it was clear that Ryan was in fact **_not_** fine.

                Jonathan rolled his eyes at the brunette’s obvious lie and states sassily, “ _Sure~_ you’re fine.” Sarcasm thickly coated his voice.

                “But let’s be serious here Ryan, being MIA for a week is enough “alone” time don’t you think? And with the sound of your voice like that I doubt you’re actually _fine._ “

                No answer. No retorts. No disagreements. Just silence. Jonathan never thought he’d find the lack of sound this irritating.

                A heavy sigh could be heard as Jonathan leans his forehead on the door and speaks kindly this time, “Ryan please open the door. Or if you don’t want to, then just talk with me. Bottling everything up and hiding everything like this isn’t going to solve anything man. You have friends to talk to about this Ryan. Heck, _I’m right here._ So talk to me.”

                Minutes passed by and it seemed like that door would infinitely be closed, never to open again. Jonathan just about had enough of this and he was thinking of picking the lock of this door as well before the lock suddenly clicked, catching his attention. He watches as the door slowly opens. However, he never expected what the door revealed.  There stood his friend looking absolutely worse for wear. Eyes bloodshot, hair disheveled, face unshaven, and clothes stained…with dried and fresh _blood_ slowly oozing from the cuts on his wrist. It made him react in panic.

                “Oh my god! Ryan what the fuck?!” Although in a state of alarm and worry Jonathan didn’t act rashly, instead he gently grabbed Ryan’s arm and lead the other to the bedroom as quickly and as carefully as he could. Ryan wanted to resist but he was too drained and exhausted so he let his friend drag him.

                Jonathan let Ryan sit on the bed as he dashed out in search of the first aid kit, which he faintly remembered was placed in one of the bathroom drawers. Once he got a hold of it he immediately took the whole container and headed straight to where Ryan was. It was a great coincidental miracle that Jonathan is a med student, he at least could manage the cuts that Ryan currently had. He first observed the cuts to see which ones were deep but thankfully none of them were deep enough to have lacerated a major vein. None of the cuts needed stitching but Jonathan knew he had to bring the other to the hospital right away, the amount of cuts that littered Ryan’s arms was concerning, as well as the amount of blood that coated most of his sweater’s sleeves.

                He expertly treated the wounds as best as he could, wrapping the bandages as much as he could in order to stop the bleeding but he couldn’t help commenting on Ryan’s stupidity when he had finished. “Why the fuck would you do this to yourself Ryan?” However, when blue met hazel Jonathan stops in his tracks and his heart completely shatters.

                Ryan was a _broken_ man. Eyes looking so blank and lifeless, it seemed as though he was simply _lost_. Jonathan didn’t know what to say or what to do.

                Ryan stares at Jonathan for a short amount of time in thick silence before his lips began to tremble, tears run down his face as he tries to speak. Nothing but chocked breaths came out, it was as if he had lost his voice until finally a squeaked out word. “H-hurts.”

                 “I-it hurts so much.” His voice sounded as broken as he looked.

                He tried to keep his composure, he tried to keep the tears at bay. He tried. But he failed.

                “It fucking hurts so much!” Ryan couldn’t help how his body shook at his rage. He was angry at himself, for being so weak and cowardly, for being so pathetic. He was angry at the love he held for a man who would never love him back. Angry for the pain this unrequited love gave him because it wouldn’t leave. But most of all, he was angry that **nothing** cured the pain he held.

                He felt the sickening pain crawl to his chest and tighten around his heart, he couldn’t take it. It was like someone had stabbed several pieces of broken glass into his heart while something _squeezed_ it and the grasp tightened with every passing second. Ryan clawed at the area and sobs out loud. “Please make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.” He chanted as he doubled over in pain and gasps for breath. It was killing him from the inside out and he didn’t want to feel it anymore. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t even function normally. The pain had utterly crippled him.

                Jonathan had no idea of what was happening to the other but he reacts quickly, he wraps his arms around the other. He brings the other close in a warm embrace. The way the other quaked in his arms made him question what the hell had happened to his friend. He readily traced circles on Ryan’s back, knowing that it helps the brunette calm down. “I got you man, just- just breath for now.”

                Ryan buries his face in the crook of Jonathan’s shoulder and continues to sob all the while Jonathan rocks them back and forth. He couldn’t stop his tears, his cries, or his heartache. He wants to stop it. Oh god he wants it to **stop**. But the stinging inside his chest would not let him go. It unceasingly scratched and clawed at him, tearing him in the inside and if the effects could be physically seen he’d already be bleeding profusely with a giant hole carved right in the middle of his chest where his heart used to be.

                “ **AH!** ” Ryan screamed, a low guttural sound as the agony just kept on increasing. Jonathan held on to him even tighter. This went on for a few more minutes, Jon holding a crying Ryan in his arms. The blue-eyed man doing what he could to become a source of comfort for the other. He’d never seen Ryan like this and to be honest it’s frightening to see his normally collected friend as this wrecked man. It’s tearing him apart that he doesn’t know what else he should be doing. When he sensed that Ryan’s agonized shouts had decreased, he finally spoke. “Talk to me Ryan. Tell me what’s wrong please. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s hurting you.” He didn’t know what hurt him more – seeing Ryan this hurt or not being able to help lessen the hurt.

                Ryan only wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s torso, burying his face further into Jonathan’s shoulder and pleads, “Please make it stop. I want it to stop Jon. It hurts so much. I don’t want to feel this pain anymore, please.”

                Ryan’s screams had died down but he was still crying, albeit softer although his grip around Jon’s waist was still tight as ever. Jonathan swallows the lump that started forming in his throat and cradles Ryan’s still shaking form, like a fragile newborn baby. “What hurts Ryan? Tell me what hurts.”

                “Everything. Everything hurts.” Ryan ground out in shuddering breaths.

                How the fuck was he supposed to help with that?

                But maybe he was asking the wrong question. “Wh-what’s making everything hurt Ryan?” He managed to let Ryan’s head rest on his chest, making it more comfortable for the both of them.

                “ **Love**. Love made everything hurt Jon. I wish I never fell in it. I wish I _never_ loved at all.” Ryan croaks out with a stuttering breath and buries his face into Jon’s chest.

                _Love?_ Ryan fell in love with someone and he fell so hard that getting his heart broken lead to this…disaster? Jonathan pursed his lips, he can only imagine how much it hurt for the other. No wonder he had done this to himself but… blue eyes glance at the other’s bandaged arms. _Isn’t this a bit too far?_ Even for a heartbreak how could it possibly lead to _this_? Ryan answered that unspoken question for him.

                “E-evan. I fell in love with Evan. I fell in love with my freaking best friend even though I knew he’d _never love me_ back.”

                _Oh shit._

                “Shit - man, I-I didn’t know.”

                That’s when he heard a sound that he hadn’t heard for a long time, Ryan’s laugh but this time instead of it being warm and happy it’s bitter and sarcastic, empty.  “That was the point, **nobody knew**. _No one_ was supposed to know. But…”

                Ryan bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “I should’ve told him. I should’ve told him Jon. I’m so fucking **stupid**!“

                It was Jonathan’s nasty habit to speak before he thought and unfortunately that’s just what happened. “You can still tell him Ryan.” The instant that thought left his mouth was also the instant he regretted speaking.

                **_What the fuck are you saying you idiot?!_** Jon internally screamed at himself. What kind of advice was that? Evan is freaking married and you tell Ryan to confess his love for him? Is he that fucking **stupid**?!

                Ryan chuckled weakly bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears. It seems he was gradually bringing his rational thoughts back into order. He spoke softly, almost sadly. “It’s too late Jon. Evan already loves someone else. He’s _happy_ with someone else. Who am I to take that away from him?”

                Jonathan bit his lip.

                The brunette continued to speak. “But I’m actually glad he’s happily married, it’s just that my heart....still loves him and it won’t stop hurting. I just-“

                Ryan paused as he heaved a heavy sigh, he was beyond exhausted at this point, his eyes stung and the cuts were starting to itch, not to mention his heart was still aching all throughout this entire episodic breakdown. “I just want it to stop hurting. I don’t care how but I want it to stop.” Although his voice croaked and it stung to talk Ryan continued, “The pain keeps me up at night Jon. I can’t sleep, can’t eat, and can’t even get up from bed aside from going to the bathroom. This morning I couldn’t take it anymore so I…” Ryan stopped and let the sentence finish itself.

                “Why didn’t you call me Ryan?” Jon grabbed Ryan by the shoulders and gently pushed him back at arm’s length so that their eyes would meet. Teary blue met reddening hazel and everything just seemed to come crashing down. It seems that it was only then that the fact that Jon was here with him registered in Ryan’s muddled mind.  Ryan’s eyes teared up again and he stutters in confession, “I-I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

                Jon cups Ryan’s face in his hands as his hurt became expressed through his eyes. “Fuck that! Ryan you will never be a bother to anyone of us if you tell us your problems. **This.** ” He emphasizes as he takes a hold of Ryan’s injured arm, still gentle as ever. “This is what bothers us. Do really think that hurting yourself like this would make the situation any better? Did it take the pain away?” Jon’s voice had risen with each sentence, to other’s it may seem as if it were due to anger but no, it was because of hurt. The fact that Ryan was hurt and Ryan had resorted to cutting himself because he thought he had no one to turn to greatly dug itself into Jon’s mind, the latter thought was the one that probably hurt the most.

                Ryan turned his face away from Jon’s distraught look and closed his eyes. This is why he hadn’t bothered calling any of them. He knew they’d act this way. He knew they be angry with what he’d done to himself. But the main reason is-

                “What else was I supposed to do? Evan’s wedding had just finished and everyone is happy. Everyone has their own lives to live and worry about. How could I destroy that with my own pain? How could I selfishly drag people into my own hell? How could I-“

                “How could you selfishly keep everything to yourself and make us fucking worry about you? How could you hurt yourself like this without thinking about how we would feel about it? How could you leave us in the dark about something so serious and make us feel horrible that we couldn’t help you?” Jon spouted out as his heart ached for the other.

                The thought that he could’ve been too late. The thought that Ryan nearly killed himself and that he would’ve been the one to find his dead body scared Jonathan out of his mind. What scared him most is that he realized that Ryan could’ve disappeared from his life **_forever_** without a warning at all, like a flickering candle flame he’d be gone within an instant just like that.

                As much as Ryan thought he was being unselfish he was actually being selfish, he hadn’t taken into consideration what his friends would _really feel_.

                “What if I hadn’t come here in time Ryan?” Jon’s tone was heavy and serious, eyebrows drawn together in a worried expression.

                “I-“

                “Would you have gone further than this?” A gentle hand caressed his bandaged arm and despite himself Ryan shivers at the soft touch. Jon stares at Ryan in askance.

                “I-I don’t, w-I- I don’t know.” Ryan stammered but if he was being honest he might’ve gone further with the action if Jon hadn’t arrived. The suffocating pain that he felt from earlier now resided in his chest as a dull ache. Guilt was quickly rushing in to replacing it but it felt twice as worse. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone, much less Jon for that matter.

                He didn’t know that what he had done would affect the other this much but a small voice inside his mind replied, _‘Of course it would make him react like this, he hasn’t heard from you for a whole week and when he visits you he finds you covered in **blood** , looking half-dead!’ _

Since the pain had ebbed with the current circumstance his logical side was finally returning, he wouldn’t deny that his conscience was right. He was just hurt and he’d acted without thinking. He felt pathetic.

                “I-I’m sorry.” There wasn’t much Ryan could say at that point and he looked down in shame. Jon was right. He’d been selfish and made the other worry for him when he could’ve just approached him or any of his friends. He was fully aware that they would have faithfully stood by him and listened if he’d only talked with them. _‘Why am I so stupid?’_ Ryan couldn’t help but mentally scold himself that is until he heard Jon say something.

                _“How could you think about killing yourself before I even tell you that I love you?”_

 _What?!_ Ryan whips his head back to look as Jon took both of Ryan’s hands in his. Had he heard that right?

                “W-what?” Ryan had to make sure that he had just been hearing things.

                Jon gazed bravely into Ryan’s eyes and bluntly confessed. “Yeah, you heard me. **I love you Ryan**. I’ve loved you for the longest time but never got the chance to tell you. Because I was _dumb and scared_. I was afraid. I didn’t want to destroy what we already have.” Jon had never told anyone this but he threw his former caution to the wind. The things that have passed served as a staggering warning to him, nobody knew what could happen tomorrow, he could have already lost Ryan but he was given a chance. A _second_ chance and he knew not everyone was given a blessing such as this. He knew he’d never forgive himself if he let this chance go to waste.

                “Do you know how much it hurts for me to see you like this? To see how you hurt yourself? To hear you speak as if you have no one to turn to? To know that you love someone else so much and it’s reduced you to this mess?” Jon takes one of Ryan’s injured arm and lifts it up to place a gentle kiss on the bandaged wrist and places Ryan’s palm right above his chest. Genuine eyes then look up to gaze into his.

                “Ryan, I **love** you. I love you so **so** much Ryan. And I **care** about you, I’m more than willing to listen or help you through whatever you’re going through. I’m here.”

                Hearing Jon’s confession Ryan’s heart started to beat and for the first time that week it beat without the jabbing pain. Was he dreaming?

                “I’m right **_here_**!“ Jonathan declared. He cups Ryan’s cheeks as he stared into shocked eyes while tears flowed freely from his own baby blue ones.

                That was the first time Ryan had seen Jon actually cry. The tough, charismatic, always happy Jonathan was _crying._

                ‘ _He’s crying because of …me?’_

                Only then did Ryan realize the truth. When he was trying to hide everything to protect those he cared about he actually ended up giving Jonathan the same kind of pain that he had wanted to protect him from in the first place and maybe even worse than what he had just gone through himself.

                _‘How long? How long had Jon been hiding this?’_

                He couldn’t even imagine the pain Jon was going through now. Seeing his friend, the one he loved like this, cut and bleeding, unhealthy and basically looking like he’d keel over at any moment. Then finding out that Ryan could’ve killed himself and that he loved someone else.

                _What a shit storm_.

                “Fuck, this is all so… Jon. I- I didn’t- I didn’t know I-“ Then it all comes back to him and hazel eyes widen with realization.

                All these years Jon had been there for him. When he had caught a bad case of the flu Jon was the first to come to his aid. When he had been kicked out of his apartment because of lack of funds Jon was the one who readily offered his house causing a chain reaction that made his other friends offer help as well. When he couldn’t sleep at night Jon was mostly the person whom he’d confided with until the first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon and Jon never minded nor got annoyed.

_He’s always been there._

                How had he not noticed this before?

                Oh wait, it was because he was completely enraptured by Evan that he simply didn’t pay enough attention to the others around him. His mind was always Evan this, Evan that, he’d never seen that Jon was patiently waiting for him, always making himself available.

 _“I’m right here!”_ Jon’s previous words echoed in his mind. Ryan’s heart pounded at the revelation and Jon’s voice dragged him out of his mulling.

                “Please don’t leave.” Jon pled for the first time in his life, implying that the other should not continue with his plan of death and instead choose to live. His hand holds on to Ryan’s tighter and in a softer tone Jonathan repeats, “ _Please don’t leave me_.”

                He didn’t know what tomorrow held, he didn’t know if the pain would fade, he didn’t know if this was the right decision, he didn’t even know if his heart can learn to love again but… Those clear blue eyes stare at him with hurt blending with genuine concern, care, for the first time in his life Ryan finally sees eyes which look at him with love. They were pleading, _begging_ him to stay. With all his heart Jon had meant _every single word_ he had said.

                Ryan’s heart pounded, Jon’s always been there for him and it’s about time that he’d done the same for the other.

                It wasn’t going to be easy but maybe. _Maybe_ this could work.

                And for the first time in a long while Ryan managed to crack a small smile and he laid his own hand over Jon’s, squeezing ever so tenderly while tears drip down his face once more; this time no longer from pain.

                “…okay…I’ll stay.”

_Who says two broken souls can’t make a whole?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you for all those who support this book and the random stories I post (even if they're truly heart-wrenching and painful sometimes) and for all your lovely comments and kudos of course. These truly make my day and leave a smile on my face. Seeing that some people out there do appreciate something that I made and worked hard on really means a lot to me. 
> 
> Hoping to post more chapters in the future ^-^ thank you all for reading! See you guys in the next one. - Jhabois
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	15. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: July 5, 2018

            Time was running out. The helicopter should be here within the next few minutes and he had to prepare himself. Just as he mentally checked his equipment the rushing sounds of footsteps behind him caught his attention and looks back.

            It was Ohm, followed by Evan and Brock who looked at him in apology. Ohm wasn’t supposed to know about the mission but he must’ve found a way for Evan and Brock to tell him, he was always sneaky like that.

            Ohm quickly walked towards Nogla.

            “You can’t do this!” Ohm protested without hesitation, facing his longtime partner.

            “I _can._ ” Nogla retorted. He knew why Ohm was completely against the idea but…

            With a softer voice he declares, “I **have** to.”

            “NO!” For the first time in years Nogla hears Ohm shout, the anger in that usual calm voice surprised him and stunned him into silence. Ohm grabbed Nogla by the collar, pulled him close and argued, “It doesn’t have to be you Nogla! Someone else can do it.”

            Green eyes stare into frustrated brown but he knew, he knew it wasn’t just frustration in those eyes. He could see the apprehension, the worry, the desperation, and the fear. He hated seeing those emotions fill those eyes but…

            “Who?” Nogla asked calmly, “Who else can do it then?”

            Ohm’s grasp loosens for a moment before tightening again. “ _I_ can.”

            Determination. Another emotion that he can see in those eyes, another positive trait that Ohm had but also a double-edged sword. Nogla had no doubt that the man could do it, he’s been the guy’s partner for six years after all. He knows the guys strength and weaknesses, and truthfully Ohm was a better pick for this mission but…

            “No.” The answer was plain and simple. “I can’t let you do that Ohm.”

            “Wha-“ Ohm’s rebuttal died in his throat when Nogla quickly pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug.

            “I can’t let you face the consequences of my mistakes.” The distant roar of a helicopter’s rotors capture his attention and he knew it was time. He took a step back. Those brown eyes still look up at him in rebellion.

            _Sorry Ohm._

Without any warning he places a quick peck on Ohm’s cheek, catching the brunette off guard. As Ohm gasps out and staggers back in surprise Nogla takes this chance to jump into the hovering helicopter and signal for the pilot to proceed to the destination.

            “Love ya Ohm! I’ll be back before you know it!” Nogla shouted with a farewell wink.

            “That fucking-“ The stunned brunette finally gathers his bearings and stares angrily at the departing helicopter. He tried his best to ignore the warmth spreading to his cheeks.

            _I thought we were partners. Idiot._

-+-+-+-+-+-

           

            “Why aren’t they back yet?” Ohm vocalized his worries as he paced around the landing area.

            This mission was one of the most dangerous ones they ever had and it maddened him to think that Nogla accepted this despite knowing that the stakes were high. He could be dead for all he knew.

            Ohm took a seat on one of the nearby wooden boxes. “Shit. Why didn’t I go with him? Fuck.” Ohm cursed himself for the umpteenth time and someone just had to say something.

            “It’s a one man mission Ohm. You couldn’t have gone with him even if you wanted too.” Evan explained.

            “Then why didn’t you let me do it?” The brunette asked, he had volunteered to take the job before Nogla did but Evan still gave it to the Irishman.

 

(Before the final meeting)

            _“Evan please let me do it. Ohm just got injured from our last mission, I can’t let that happen again.”_

_“You know he won’t let you do it by yourself Nogla.”_

_“Well he has to deal with it.” Evan was going to give a counter argument but the next thing he heard effectively shut him up._

_“He’s a valuable asset to our whole team Evan, we can’t afford to lose him.” Nogla thought he had mumble this part to himself but Evan had a keen hearing sense._ " **I** _can’t afford to lose him.”_

            _“Alright Nogla, you got the job.”_

 

Evan didn’t tell Ohm the reason, instead he answered with a question, “Do you think Nogla can’t do it Ohm?”

            Lips press together into a thin line while brown eyes drop to the floor nervously. “It’s not that.” Ohm heaved a sigh and started, “It’s…weird. Ever since we became partners we always went to missions together. We always had each other’s backs.”

            He didn’t usually open up like this but when he’s stressed he tends to blabber. He lifted his eyes to the dark night sky, the breeze caressing his skin calmed him for a moment. “It feels so _wrong_ without him by my side.”

            The snicker he hears catches his attention and he glares at Evan’s comment. “You sound like a lovesick teenager.”

            “Shut up,” snapped Ohm as the blush crept back to his face. “It’s not like that!”

            “I just-“ Ohm frowned. He’d had nightmares plaguing him every single night. And in every one of them Nogla was either dying or died. He could feel his heart clench painfully, the thought of Nogla disappearing forever haunted him. “What if something went wrong? What if he needs help? What if-“

            Evan cut Ohm’s ramblings short. He gently placed a hand on Ohm’s shoulder and expressed truthfully, “You’ve been partners with Nogla for the longest time now. You trusted him with your life multiple of times and you know him better than anyone else. Trust in his abilities. Trust in Nogla like you always have.”

            A slight smile reached Ohm’s lips and he laughs at himself and the doubts that clouded his mind. “You’re right Evan.”

            The distant roar of a helicopter’s rotors reached their ears and they both stood up to see the approaching aircraft. Just as it drew nearer he could see Nogla waving at them and Ohm couldn’t stop himself from waving back.

            When the aircraft landed and the Irishman got off safely Ohm approaches him. Nogla sees his partner and graces him with a smile, “I told ya I’d be back.”

            Brian, the pilot, was about to shout something along the lines of ‘get a room’ but Evan nudged him towards the doors and to leave the two alone.

            Just the sight of Nogla washed away all his worries and fears. He’s back. He’s a little scratched and bruised but he’s **alive**. For the first time Ohm felt the downpour of intense relief flood his body and mind that he didn’t know what to say. Since words couldn’t be found Ohm conveyed his emotions through actions. He enveloped Nogla into a tight hug, the tightest hug he could muster without crushing his bones and buried his face into the Irishman’s chest. The taller of the two chuckles but smiles fondly and wraps his arms around Ohm in return.

            Nogla could feel the tremors from Ohm and he hugged him closer, resting his chin on top of Ohm’s head.

            Softly patting his back Nogla whispers when he feels Ohm’s hand clench his shirt even tighter. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.”

             When the shaking died down Ohm managed to draw back just a little in order to look at Nogla. He didn’t speak; no words, no sentences, no scolding. Ohm just stared into Nogla’s eyes not knowing what to do or what to say.

            On the other hand, Nogla knew what he should do. He wanted to erase that look of pain and worry away from those beautiful eyes. So he gently cups Ohm’s face and bends down. A simple touch, a simple brush, a simple taste. That’s what it appeared to be but it was so much more. The moment their lips met was a proof that they exist, that they are alive, and that they are here.

 

            _To have you here in my arms again is enough for me. Just hold me close for a little while longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by their recent GTA videos. Noticed that Ohm and Nogla have a great chemistry between them when they play as a team so I tried to incorporate that into this story. If it appears short and rushed I apologize. I kinda aimed for a “drabble type” of one shot this time around and I basically typed this in about three hours sooooooo (‘^-^)  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it nonetheless. 
> 
> Additional: I think it’s obvious by now but I kinda thrive with rare pairs xD I don’t know why but I just like them. So that’s basically going to be the running theme of my stories, I will write some stories with well-known ships but those will be occasionally/rare (pun intended?-?). Anyway just wanted to put that out there so that you’ll know what to expect from my stories from now on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments, questions, and constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	16. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: August 13, 2018

 

                The ballroom was extremely packed with all types of people ranging from the lower classes up to royalty. This was an event to celebrate the creation of this kingdom, Cirelia. A day for everyone to have fun and remember the humble beginnings of the kingdom, a reminder that every person is a crucial part of the society. But even if that was the purpose of this event, little could be done regarding the prejudice and discrimination people had towards the lower classes, especially from the royals. That’s why most of the time when this celebration comes along, almost none of the lower classes would go, aside from the rare ones who didn’t care what the higher classes would think of them.

                So it was surprising that lot of people definitely decided to go to the party this year. He did not expect to see hundreds of people attend, maybe even going up to a thousand in number. That might not seem like much but for a small kingdom like theirs, it’s a really big deal. The thing that really surprised him the most is that this time the number of people from the lower classes drastically increased.  But then again he shouldn’t be that surprised. The king did recently announce that it was a double event this time around. He could clearly hear the chatter of nearby groups about the second event.

                “Did you hear about the king’s offer?”

                “Yes, that’s why I’m here,” the girl beside her snootily replied, large nose - barely covered by the mask she wore - pointed to the ceiling. “I’m sure I’ll be the one chosen anyway, you girls can have the other princes over there.”

                The first girl who asked, presumably a princess as well retorted, “You don’t even know what the prince looks like.”

                The snooty princess rolled her eyes and rebutted, “I’m sure _I’ll_ recognize him when I see him, it takes a true princess to know a true prince after all.”

                Another princess, wearing a bright yellow ball gown and a glimmering mask, joined in on their conversation and questioned, “What’s the king’s offer?”

                “You don’t know?”

                “Not really.”

                “How can a princess not know what the celebration is about? Did you not read the invitation?”

                The third princess shook her head and confessed, “I just came here with my sister, she told me all about it but she blabbered on for the longest time that I didn’t really listen to anything she said.”

                The nicer princess explained patiently, “The king of Cirelia made this celebration as a double event. The first event being the annual ball of Cirelia’s foundation and the second being his son’s coming of age. The king announced that whoever identifies the prince and gets to know their real name will get to marry him.”

                The princess in yellow asked, a little perplexed, “But don’t the people in Cirelia already know what he looks like and what his name is?”

                “Only the people who have worked in the castle know what he looks like but the king disqualified them from the challenge, along with all their relatives. And no one outside of the castle knows what he looks like since he’s been training and working inside the castle his whole life. Some Cirelians weren’t even aware of his existence. Also it is a tradition in Cirelia for a man to keep their real name a secret until the day of their 21st birthday. So until then they live with an alias, unfortunately no one knows the prince’s alias as well.”

                “Wow…so basically, whoever gets to know the prince will wed him?”

                “Yes.”

                “But isn’t that a bit too simple? You can simply go around the whole room and start calling every man who passes by as the Cirelian prince and you’d eventually find him.”

                “Ah but it’s not that simple. You don’t just walk around guessing who the prince is. We were given this for a reason.” She pointed at a beautiful pin of a blooming rose on her dress, located at the upper left of her chest. She then continued to explain, “When you think that you’ve found the prince you remove this pin and give it to him. You only have one pin so you have one chance. With the pin, he gives you his name. Every prince who have attended the party are informed to answer back with their name and not say if the princess got it correct or not. And at the end of tonight’s celebration, at exactly midnight, the lucky one will be announced and the prince will reveal himself to everyone.”

                “And if no one was successful?”

                “The prince will remain unknown until the next celebration.”

                “And if there are multiple people who got it right.”

                “Then the prince will choose who he wants to wed among them, or it can also be a first-come-first-serve basis.”

                The condescending princess intercedes quickly, “But don’t even think about looking for the prince because _I_ will be the one who-“

                Getting tired of their banter Vanoss steps away from their group and heads to the display of food and drinks. He gets a small snack and downs a glass of wine before deciding to go out to the balcony once the music for the dance started to play. It was getting stuffy inside and he needed a breather, the party wasn’t even halfway done and he knew it was going to be a long night ahead. He just wanted to get away from the large crowd for a bit, not to mention the mask was getting a bit irritating.

                However, once he reached the balcony many others were loafing around there as well. Sighing he leaves to look for a less populated place.

                _The garden might be the perfect place to go to._

He easily weaved through the crowd watching the dancers in the middle of the ballroom. Some princesses glance his way, probably expecting him to ask them for a dance. Unfortunately for them, he wasn’t in a mood for a dance right now. So he just walked past them, pretending not to notice the twinkling of their yearning gazes.

                Successfully reaching the door to the garden without further interruptions he smoothly opened the door in one sweep and gracefully left the ballroom. He shut the door gently before stepping into the dimly lit garden. Various rose bushes perfectly trimmed into hedges outline the edge of the garden, forming a square barrier with a foot path after it. The inner of the garden had a circular formation of rose bushes surrounding the most majestic fountain of the kingdom, blue lights located at the bottom of the fountain gave an almost bioluminescent glow that simply captured anyone’s attention. Two benches facing the fountain were placed across from each other, an ideal spot for resting and watching the fountain in all its glory.

                 Thankfully, no one else appeared to be there at the moment. Well, that’s what he thought until he noticed subtle movements behind the fountain.

                “Hello? Is anybody there?” He called out, leaning to the right a little in order to catch a glimpse of the stranger.

                “No one’s here.” A feminine voice replied sassily.

                _Well, that’s interesting._

                Curiously, Vanoss walked closer to the right side bench and managed to see the royal blue color of a ball gown spilling from behind the fountain.

                _A princess?_

He continued to walk forwards whilst casually stating loudly,” Well, since no one else is _obviously_ here. I can finally sit here and relax.” When he managed to reach the bench he had a good view of the lady’s side profile. Long auburn hair flow down her back in cascading waves, falling over a blue long-sleeved dress with white ruffles on the edges of the dress and the wrists. Golden sparkles decorate the dress in faint swirling patterns, matching her golden mask quite nicely as they pop out in a gorgeous contrast with the blue base.

                The princess didn’t even glance his way, neither did she consider his last comment. This didn’t bother Vanoss at all, it actually suited him much better. He came out here for peace and quiet, and he got what he wanted. The music and chatter from the party could barely be heard where he sat, and he chose to completely drown it out with the sound of the night breeze along with the chirps of grasshoppers and the buzzes of other insects. The sound of the night, as he liked to call it, all natural and soothing. It was a nice sound to listen to while he gazed at the wide expanse of sky and stars spread out above him.

                Millions of stars sprinkled across the dark canvass, drawing him in and encasing his soul in its majesty. Right here, right now, he felt at peace. It felt like he wasn’t in Cirelia anymore, rather, he was in the skies, living amongst the stars and the moon, as free as can be.

                “Hey.” The soft voice spoke up, snapping him out of his trance. He gave a soft hum in acknowledgement, eyes remaining on the night sky.

                “Why did you come to the party?”

                He didn’t know why she suddenly started talking to him but he didn’t mind the conversation. “Well, like everybody else, I was invited. And I’m kind of curious as to what happens tonight.”

                “You mean the prince’s doom?”

                The stranger’s comment had him chuckling, “Not what I’d call it but yeah, that.”

                A few moments of pause made Vanoss think that the conversation had ended but the princess divulged, “Honestly, I feel bad for him.”

                “Is that so?”

                “Yes.”

                Vanoss hummed, “And why is that?”

                “They’re preparing him to be the future ruler of this kingdom yet his choices are being made for him. How do they expect him to rule over a kingdom when he can’t even have a say on who he’ll wed?  It’s a very important decision yet it is done _for_ him and not _by_ him.  How is he supposed to learn how to make the right choices for the kingdom once he is king? He can’t even get to choose his own wife much less make a decision that will affect the hundreds of people living in his kingdom.”

                Her comment definitely caught his attention now, curious eyes look away from the sky and he stares in her direction. The aggression and heat behind her words implied something deeper.

                He asks, “Are you sure you’re talking about the prince?”

                “…yes.”

                “Really? Because it seems like there’s more to it than that.”

                She didn’t respond.

                Vanoss resigned to the silence when he didn’t get any answer back.

                She finally spoke out after a few minutes. “You’re right. I’m not just talking about the prince’s situation.”

                “Speaking from experience, I’m guessing.”

                “…sadly, yes.” A hint of sadness behind the soft voice.

                “Why did you come to the party then? If you don’t mind me asking?”

                “My parents wanted me to. They hoped that I’d be able to find my “prince” in this party.”

                _Prince?_

                “You mean Cirelia’s prince?”

                The princess continued to stare at the sky whilst answering, “Not particularly. This is my first and last chance in having a choice on who I’ll marry. I’ve been turning down all of the men that my parents chose for me and all of my suitors. My parents got tired of it and gave me an ultimatum. They said that I’m free to choose who I can marry but I should pick from the princes in the party, Cirelia’s prince or any other prince would be fine. And if I don’t find anyone my parents’ choice will be the final say. “

                Vanoss pondered upon the young lady’s situation. “Why aren’t you at the ballroom looking for your prince then?”

                The princess voiced her thoughts, “I entered through the city gate excited and hopeful. Thinking that tonight I’ll finally be able to choose for myself, make a major decision by my own standards, by my own rules. But I realized, it’s all just wishful thinking.”

                “I can’t… I can simply pick someone out of convenience for me. I don’t want to be married to someone just because I found them more convenient than the one my parent’s chose for me. It wouldn’t be fair for that person, I’d only be using them in that manner.

                 I want to marry someone that I chose because I love them, or at least get along well with them enough to have a good functioning relationship…where both parties stand up and support each other…” For the first time she looked away from the night sky and her gaze dropped to the ground, hands plucking a nearby dandelion. “Just a simple wish that’ll never come true.”

                Hearing the sadness in her voice Vanoss decides that he’s not going to leave it like this. Standing up from the bench, he walks over to the girl and politely asks her, “May I?” pointing to the spot next to her.

                Up close he could see the shocked hazel eyes behind the mask before she stutters out an affirmation. He took a seat beside her and gazed at the twinkling stars.

                “Look, I know we just met but I think you’re a wonderful person. It’s not wrong to yearn for your freedom to choose. The thing that’s wrong is giving up on reaching for it while you still have the chance to. I’m not saying that you should go and choose randomly, what I’m saying is that you still have a chance to find that person that you’re looking for and the choice is still up to you.

                Go and make the most of it without sacrificing your own values, choose by your own standards. Not everyone gets a chance like yours.” He paused to let his words sink in and then added with a smile as he faced her, “The night’s still young.”

                The brunette didn’t know what had made her easily open up to the man but she didn’t regret it. She smiled back. “Yeah, definitely still young.”

                “All this talk and we haven’t even introduced ourselves yet,” Vanoss laughed out before stating, “I’m Evan, glad to meet you.”

                “My name’s Rain and it’s nice to meet you too.”

                Rain looked at the dandelion in her hand and smiled. Closing her eyes she held the dandelion close to her lips and blew. The white parachute-like seeds exploded off the stem and into the night sky, a gentle breeze carrying them across the garden, disappearing into the darkness.

                “What was that for?” Evan asked, curiosity taking over.

                “A wish and a promise.”

                Glancing over Evan hums, “Okay, I won’t ask about the wish but what’s the promise?”

                “I’m going to finally stand up for myself and choose for myself.”

                A grin makes its way to Evan’s face. “Well, I guess that goes for both of us.” He plucks a dandelion and imitates what Rain just did. “From now on we’ll be our own person.”

                “Yeah…Evan-“ Rain removed the pin on her dress and hands it to the man, “- I want you to have it. A memory of me and a thank you gift for listening to all my rambles.”

                Looking at the pin in his hand Evan contemplated for a solid second before opening up, “Rain I-“ The castle clock interrupted him with its ringing, a signal that midnight had approached them.

                Rain jumped up from her position and dusted her dress off. “We better go inside.”

                Evan nodded and got up.

                The moment they entered the ballroom everyone had gathered, waiting for the king’s appearance and announcement while they chattered in excitement and anticipation. A few moments passed the trumpets blared, signaling that the king had arrived.

                “Subjects and guests alike, I welcome everyone to Cirelia and I hope that you have been treated well. We are here to celebrate a double event, Cirelia’s anniversary _and_ my son’s coming of age!“ Thunderous applause came from the audience.

                The welcoming remarks continued but Rain stopped listening to the king to quickly ask Evan in a whisper, “What were you going to tell me before Evan?”

                 He opened his mouth to talk but once more he was cut off by a loud announcement. “And now, presenting the prince and future king of Cirelia!” Everyone clapped, cheered, and hollered.

                Evan turned to Rain and held out a hand, a sheepish smile on his face.

                Rain’s eyes widened as she realized. “You-you’re-“

                “Willing to take your first step towards freedom?” The prince asked.

                Shocked but amused, Rain chuckled but took the offered hand nonetheless. “I can’t believe this,” Rain muttered through her grin as they walked to the front of the crowd.

                As they stood before the people Evan removed the mask and revealed his identity, “My name is Evan of Cirelia, your prince and future king.” He paused and turned to Rain, gesturing for her to introduce herself.

                Blushing profusely but determined, Rain stood straight and proclaimed with confidence, “I am Rain of Pilaon.” She paused and looked at Evan before declaring with certainty, “fiancée of Prince Evan and the future queen of Cirelia.”

                Everyone erupted to deafening cheers, the whole room echoing.

                Evan faces Rain and inquires. “Ready to make our own choices together my future queen?”

                “Certainly, my future king.”

                The beaming smile on Evan’s face couldn’t be wider as he interlaced their hands.  Rain’s own smile matched his own and she held his hand tighter.

                Freedom is real after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's genderbent Ryan.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this experimental chapter, a break from the chain of angst xD
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


	17. Singing the Same Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter I would recommend that you watch [ "Tired by Daithi de Nogla."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJAcw1IIWqg) It's the song I used for this one shot and it's an important element to the story. So give it a listen first ;)

            The familiar sensation of the guitar in his hands managed to calm his thundering heart. The smooth finish, the worn-out frets, it all felt like home, a place where he belonged. Yet, at the same time it didn’t feel like home at all, not since _that_ day _._ Unwanted memories resurface as he plucks those strings to make sure they were in tune.

            Her smile. Her laugh. The warmth of belonging he felt before was now nothing but a recurring nightmare in the disguise of happy memories.

            _Breathe._

            Closing his eyes shut, he forced those thoughts away from his mind, he _had_ to focus on the performance tonight. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he couldn’t screw this up.

            He heard the last notes ring from the previous performer before the eruption of applause reached his ears. That was his que to get ready. Checking his guitar one more time he walks to the entrance of the stage.

            The door beside the entrance opened and Evan, the earlier performer, greeted him with a wide smile and a quick declaration of ‘good luck.’ Daithi replied with a simple nod and a matching smile, albeit noticeably forced. Whether the Canadian noticed, he didn’t say while he continued to exit. The Irishman could still hear the thunderous applause of the audience that the Canadian left on his trail, it sounded like they weren’t going stop any time soon. He could hear the host trying to calm the crowd for the next performance. Suddenly his stage fright came rushing back, he felt the blood drain from his face.

            _Will I be able to do this?_

He snapped out of his blank staring when he heard the host call his name. “Let’s welcome the next performer, Daithi De Nogla!”

            Gripping the guitar strap tightly, Daithi stepped up and appeared on stage. His breath nearly stopped when he saw hundreds of people looking back at him. No matter how many times he performed on stage his nervousness would never fail to wrack through his system, making him a living statue. It was fortunate that he knew how to cope with it.

            Taking a deep breath he mustered the best smile he could plaster on his face and casually waved at the audience to shake off some of the nervousness. Upon seeing his wave, majority of the crowd started cheering, an encouraging gesture, and he took this opportunity to quickly set things up.

            Once he was done with making sure that his guitar was properly set up he approached the mic.

            “Mic test.” His voice echoed through the wide hall clear and crisp. “Uh-hello everyone. My name is Daithi and I’m goin t’ perform a song called ‘Tired.’ It’s an original song written by me and I hope ye enjoy listenin to it.”

            Mechanically, his fingers played the same chords he’d been practicing for the past weeks. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the melody of the song, his heart falling into the rhythm of the beat. One deep breath is taken, then he opens his mouth to sing.

 

**“Didn’t you tell me**

**That you were being kind**

**But it didn’t feel that way in my mind”**

 

            _‘It’s not you, it’s me.’_

 

**“Didn’t you share with me**

**Those secrets in your eyes**

**But that feels just like a lie”**

           

            _‘I’m sorry.’_

 

**“And now I feel**

**Overwhelmed”**

 

Despite all his efforts the memories he suppressed of a time long gone broke free from the cage he built around it, now it began to plague his mind.

 

**“In a home, made for**

**Someone else”**

 

            That smile that once gave him vitalizing hope and energy now sucked the life right out of him.

 

**“Now I feel**

**Overcome**

**With fear”**

           

            _‘I’m really sorry,’_ she said while tears filled her eyes.

**“For someone else’s**

**Tears”**

_What did I do wrong? Am I not enough?_

            Those were the two questions he often asked himself.

 

**“And didn’t you say with me**

**That you would share your dreams**

**But that was before it ripped**

**At the seams”**

He could still remember when they spent long nights talking about their dreams, their goals, and their future _together._ He poured out his heart and soul to her, no walls, no secrets, nothing but complete and utter honesty. She was his **everything**.

 

**“Didn’t you promise me”**

**Things that you couldn’t keep”**

Daithi still remembers what they had talked about.

            _‘We’ll be together forever.’_

_‘Ye really mean it!?’_

_‘Yes, Daithi, I do.’_

 

**“But I still**

**Believed”**

           

            His naïve gullible mind believed it all, believed it with all of his heart.

 

**“And I feel**

**Overwhelmed”**

            But he was blind. Blinded by the love that she showered upon him. Blind to the reality that it was never meant to be. Blind to the fact that she had fallen out of love with him for a long time before she broke up with him. Truly, love is blind and he was love’s fool.

             

**“In a home**

**Made for someone else”**

 

            His heart was completely hers but her heart wasn’t his to keep.

 

**“Now I feel”**

_‘I’m sorry. But let’s break up.’_

**“Overcome**

**With tears”**

His voice trembled as his heart began to break all over again, yet he held on.

 

**“For someone else’s**

**Fears”**

            He knew that the quivering of his voice was obvious but he continued to sing.

 

**“All honesty**

**I tried**

**But I was just too tired”**

 

            She was like a breeze that brought relief in a sweltering summer day, but similar to a breeze the joy was all in a moment. Everything was gone within the blink of an eye and there was nothing he could’ve done to stop it.

 

**“In all honesty I tried “**

His first love was also his first heartbreak.

**“For something that was just too**

**Tired”**

There was a moment of complete silence as the song ended but it was just for a second. As soon as the first person started clapping the wave of applause grew to a loud intensity. The crowd shouted, hollered, and whistled, all praising his performance with a standing ovation.

But Daithi was deaf to the cheers of the public as he automatically bowed and left the stage. He didn’t see their smiling faces or hear their approving shouts in response to his song.

            It was like he was stuck inside a bubble that only he was aware of. He struggled to flush those memories out of his head but it was too late, the damage was done. Someone had greeted him as he exited the stage but he didn’t take notice as he rushed off, quickly leaving his guitar on a table nearby before running away.

            Where was he running to?

            He didn’t know, he had no idea where. He just wanted to get away, to run away from the reoccurring flashes in his mind, a broken record of pain and hurt that kept replaying without his consent.

            He didn’t want to remember!

            He wanted to forget!

            He passed streets, crossed roads, and dodged cars, all while the crisp night air bit into his skin and his lungs cried out for air. He didn’t acknowledge any of those. He just had to **get _away_**.

            In his desperation to escape something he realistically couldn’t, he tripped on something which sent him stumbling onto the ground, knees scrapping the hard ground. He scrambled to his feet only to freeze at what he saw, his heart painfully contracting.

            It was the park, the same place where he had asked her out, but also the place where she had broken up with him. It was like the whole universe was plotting against him, a plan to give him the most painful reminder of all time.

            In complete unison the recollections of what once was, flooded his head in overwhelming amounts. He couldn’t breathe as his throat constricted and his eyes began to sting.

            **NO!**

He promised himself he wouldn’t shed any tears.

            He promised…

 

            A tear escapes…the first of many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)


End file.
